Knowledge
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Thanks to a rather unwelcome announcement from Loki, Steve - and the whole team - now know that their archer has been harbouring more than friendly feelings towards their Captain. Now that Steve knows the truth about Clint's feelings for him how will the super soldier react? Definate unrequited Clint/Steve, possible Clint/Steve. Sequel to They Didn't Know
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I'm back! This is the sequel to _They Didn't Know_ so there shall definitely be one sided Clint/Steve but we'll just have to wait and see whether Clint's feelings will ever be reciprocated. For the record I do listen to my readers…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

"I need a guinea pig."

Several pairs of dubious eyes turned to look at Tony.

"What for?" Bruce queried, his scientific curiosity getting the better of him first. Tony grinned and pulled a quiver and a small, black object from behind his back. Flicking his wrist the object unfolded into a rather elaborate looking bow.

"I need someone to try out Hawkeye's new toy," the billionaire's eyebrow arched. "Since he is still in hiding," a hand was held up in retreat as Natasha's eyes narrowed. _"On holiday_."

"Can't you just wait till he comes back?" Bruce asked. Tony pulled a face, shaking his head fiercely.

"No, no, no. I need to start work on the new arrows. I have _so_ many ideas for new arrows," Tony's eyes sparkled with the excitement he got when he fixated on a new project. Looking around the group he thrust the bow towards Thor. "Come on big guy."

"Oh no," Thor shook his head, actually taking a step backward. "The bow and I are not friends."

Tony's eyebrow arched.

"But surely a mighty warrior such as yourself would..."

"I am sorry but I cannot," Thor interrupted solemnly. "I promised Fandral I would never again lift a bow after..."

Tony opened his mouth to demand more information as Thor's voice trailed off but he noticed the God of thunder actually looked quite distressed. With a small sigh he turned toward Bruce, holding out the bow.

"Oh, I don't think so," the doctor shook his head. Tony pouted. "Aside from the fact I refuse to handle such a weapon I don't know the first thing about bows and couldn't aim one to save my life so wouldn't be very useful feedback would it?"

Tony pulled a face and turned to Steve.

"No."

The billionaire let out a weary sigh.

"But I w..." he stopped abruptly as the bow was snatched from his hand. Efficiently Natasha pulled an arrow from the quiver Tony still held and lined up the shot, Steve only just being able to duck out of the way of the assassins quick shot. The female quirked her head slightly.

"Not bad," she shoved the bow back towards Tony. "But Clint's left handed."

The billionaire arched an eyebrow, watching the female depart the room.

"What you done to upset her?" he asked Steve as Bruce pulled the arrow from the wall. The soldier turned his gaze from the door where he too had watched Natasha depart to give Tony a confused look.

"I don't know."

Tony just gave a small shrug and raised the bow as if to shoot, holding it in his left hand as a right handed person would. With a satisfied nod he switched hands, cursing as he realised that the ridiculously comfortable hand grip was now the wrong way round.

"Tony."

The billionaire stopped muttering obscenities under his breath and looked towards the figure in the doorway.

"Pepper!" he offered a wide smile. The female however arched an eyebrow.

"What's the rule about weapons at the dinner table Tony?"

Tony opened his mouth to argue – after all technically he was not actually at the dinner table but standing by one of the counters – but the stern look from Pepper wore him down. He closed the bow and dropped it into the quiver which he lowered with a sheepish bow of the head.

"Sorry Pepper."

The female arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend before turning a warm smile to those sitting at the table.

"How was your first night in the tower Thor?"

"Most comfortable, thank you Pepper," the thunder god grinned. "Accommodation and company fit for a king."

Pepper gave a small nod, widening her smile.

"I'm glad you like it," she turned her attention to the whole group. "Well I will leave you gentlemen to enjoy your breakfast. I shall see you at dinner."

Tony frowned as the other men offered his girlfriend polite farewells.

"Breakfast?" he looked around the large room trying to locate a clock. "It's morning?"

Steve and Bruce rolled their eyes as Thor gave the billionaire a bemused look.

"Yes it's morning," Steve replied obviously. Tony arched an eyebrow, looking the super soldier up and down, paying particular note to the coffee mug in his hand and the toast on the plate in front of him.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? You finally moved in?"

Steve frowned slightly.

"No I just stopped by on my morning jog," he answered, bracing himself for the argument that was to come.

"So when are you moving in?" Tony crossed his arms. "Pepper and I are quite offended you keep declining our kind offer."

It had started as a joke - a flippant comment from Tony when they were fixing up the tower about just letting the team move in. Within the week Natasha had moved into her floor. Not her _room_ - her _floor_. Pepper had assigned each of the team a _whole floor_. It far exceeded her twelve percent quota but who was Tony to argue? He had simply responded by moving Bruce into the tower and building yet another lab. And a third gym. And what he affectionately called _the Other Guy's play room._ Thor had declared he would stay in the tower during his stays on earth as he split his time between Asgard and Midgard. Steve however - Steve was being stubborn.

"Pepper is not offended," Steve replied calmly. Tony shrugged.

"Well _I _am offended," he stated plainly. Steve sighed quietly.

"I just like having my own space," the soldier shrugged. Tony's eyebrow arched.

"You would have a _whole floor _of the tower! How much space do you need?" he tilted his head slightly. "There's no fancy tech if that's what you're worried about? I kept it all... _basic_ for you. JARVIS won't interfere unless you ask him to."

"JARVIS does not bother me," Steve gritted his teeth. "He has a Damn sight more manners than you."

Tony pulled a face.

"Offended. Truly," the billionaire arched an eyebrow. "Nothing to do with Clint probably moving in when he returns?"

Steve's brows furrowed into a faint scowl.

"Of course not."

Tony raised the other brow dubiously but chose not to pursue the topic. Instead he made his way over to the coffee machine, instructing JARVIS of his caffeine choice, taking the cup over to the table and slumping down next to Bruce. Steve focussed his attention on the toast in front of him as Bruce and Thor exchanged a concerned look.

"Well I guess it's time I got going," Steve stood from the table. "Go and hit the gym for a while."

"If you stayed here you'd just have to go down a floor…" Tony pointed out quietly although he did not look up from the tablet he was reading. "Or up two. Or down six," he shrugged but still did not look up. "We have three gyms."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you all later," he offered Bruce and Thor a smile before turning and making his way toward the door. Bruce sighed and looked over at Tony.

"You think Clint is the problem?"

"Without a shadow of a doubt," Tony replied, again still refusing to look up. Thor frowned concernedly.

"I get the feeling that things may be… _tense _when Clint returns," the thunder god commented. Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"Tense?" the doctor sighed. "You think he'll move in here?"

"Yup," Tony replied instantly. "His playmate is here. Steve not being here will help."

Thor sighed and reached for another pop-tart.

"Well we will just have to see when he finally returns. Pray that may be soon. I think only he understands the workings of Natasha's mind sometimes!"

x-x-x

Elegant fingers drummed steadily against the desk, the other hand twirling a cell phone round in a slow circle.

"Still no word from Clint then?" Pepper offered Natasha an understanding smile from the other side of the desk. The red-haired assassin scowled.

"No," she sighed heavily. "This is not like him. He's not the type to run away from his problems."

"He's never done this before?"

Natasha shook his head.

"He usually just buries his head and ignores things," she sighed wearily. "The Loki thing still bothers him – more than he would care to admit. He can't set foot outside his room back at SHIELD without someone saying something to him. Or just… the looks he gets you know? He's started going to the gym and training rooms in the middle of the night to get some peace. Not to mention his own guilty conscience," her lips quirked slightly. "Being part of a team that are as screwed up as him really actually helped," the faint smile faded as another sigh slipped from her lips. "The team dynamic will have changed now though," she arched an eyebrow, tilting her head guiltily. "I… kinda shot an arrow at Steve this morning."

Pepper too raised an eyebrow.

"You're mad at him for Clint being away?"

"No – I'm mad at _Clint _for Clint being away. But Steve is here."

Pepper nodded slowly.

"How's Steve taking things?"

Natasha scoffed.

"He's… ignoring it. He looked shocked when Loki told everyone but since Clint disappeared he's just… you bring up Clint and he either stays out the conversation or changes the subject," she sighed. "Like I say – the team dynamic is definitely going to change. I just don't know quite how much," she shook her head, forcing a smile onto her lips. "I'm sorry – I should let you get some work done."

"Don't worry about it," the other female glanced up at the clock. "Early lunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: First of all thank you _so _much for all the reviews! So nice to know so many of you were looking forward to this. And also thank you to everyone who has already added this to their favourites. Just a short chapter this time but wanted to get something up. Alas I never have as much time to write as I used to so will probably be shorter chapters but that'll let me post more regularly. You can use your discretion to decide how much time has passed between this chapter and the last – it is not critical.

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

A quiet grunt escaped Steve's lips as his shield bounced back into his grasp. Inhaling deeply he threw it again, taking out two of the creatures advancing toward him with one swing.

"Tony?" a faint frown pulled on the captain's brow. "Tony, what's going on up there?"

"Just a minute Capsicle," came Tony's reply. Steve's frown deepened as once again his shield flew from his hand. It was so much easier when they had a look out who actually stayed in the same place…

"I could use a hand over here Cap," Natasha's voice drifted through Steve's ear piece. The captain blinked, turning his head in Natasha's general direction as he swung his shield out to the side, catching an enemy square in the face. Before he could move or even reply however the female spoke up again. "Never mind," she sighed before her voice took on an agitated tone. "Where the Hell have you been?"

Steve's brows furrowed in a concerned frown.

"Natasha? Everything ok?" he sought reassurance despite Natasha retracting her call for help.

"Everything's fine," Natasha grumbled. Steve's frown remained as he continued his own fight. Before he could enquire further however Tony's voice joined the conversation.

"Ha ha! The Mirkwood prince returns."

Steve sighed wearily.

"What?" his shield swung out and returned to his arm.

"The Mirkwood prince. Legolas Greenleaf of the woodland realm… will you watch those damned films!"

A soft swoosh and a quiet thud sounded to Steve's left, a flurry of red catching the super-soldier's eyes. Thor offered the frustrated looking captain a faint smile.

"Clint is on a rooftop next to Natasha," the thunder god supplied helpfully as he slammed his hammer into the creature that appeared by his side. "He is fully armed. Natasha is well taken care of."

"Oh," Steve blinked rapidly, giving a small nod. "Clint's back?"

"Clint's back," Thor nodded, the two paused for the briefest moments before both spun round to continue their battle. "Oh and Tony is right," Thor called over his shoulder in between swings of the hammer. "You should watch those motion pictures. They are most entertaining."

Steve gave the Thunder God a brief but incredulous look before all too quickly he had to return his attention to the battle at hand. Although as it turned out the super soldier was all too happy to return his attention to the battle field. His corner of it anyway…

x-x-x x-x-x x-x-x

The short, sharp tapping of Natasha's boot on the concrete was timed exactly with the finger that tapped on her crossed arm. Tony opened his mouth to comment but simply shut it again, choosing instead to look around in the hope one of their team-mates would finally join them. Preferably the archer whom Natasha was obviously so anxious to see. Instead it was a large shadow that appeared over the two.

"Cupid back?" Hulk half asked, half stated, giving Natasha a thoughtful look before turning his gaze back to Tony. The billionaire simply shrugged. Hulk gave a small grunt and slumped down to sit on the ground next to Tony. After a short moment Thor also joined the group. Like Tony his mouth opened and shut without comment as he looked from the agitated looking assassin next to them back toward the rooftop on which he had last seen Clint. The three waiting males all arched their eyebrows as they noticed Steve finally approaching, his eyes darting quickly over the group and his shoulders obviously relaxing at the head count.

"Everyone ok?" the soldier asked as he stepped up next to Natasha.

"Fine," Tony and Thor said in unison, Hulk giving a somewhat reassuring grunt. Steve nodded and looked to the female standing next to him.

"Natasha?" he asked, still concerned by the fact she had even asked for help. The assassin however had her gaze fixed firmly ahead of her, eyes narrowing slowly. Her teammates followed her gaze, varying facial expressions taking over them as they found Clint approaching. The archer offered Natasha a sheepish smile.

"Hey Tasha," he offered, stopping just in front of his fellow SHIELD agent. Natasha simply glared back at him, arms still crossed. Suddenly she moved – slapping the archer hard across the cheek.

"You could have called," she hissed. Clint rubbed his cheek but bowed his head apologetically.

"I know, I should have. I'm sorry."

Natasha rolled her eyes and thumped the archers arm.

"Don't do it again," she grumbled, crossing her arms again and shifting her weight onto her other leg so as she leant further away from the archer. Clint arched an eyebrow - still looking somewhat sheepish but he knew he was mostly off the hook. Taking a deep breath he turned to the rest of the team. Giving a small salute he smiled meekly before pointing an accusing finger at Tony.

"Never call me Mirkwood prince," he narrowed his eyes at the billionaire. Tony smirked, jerking a thumb in Hulk's direction.

"_He _called you _Cupid_," he pointed out. Clint looked up at the huge green figure who was smiling a lopsided grin back at him.

"_He_ can call me whatever the hell he wants," the archer couldn't help but smile himself. Tony scoffed.

"Favouritism," he grumbled, crossing his arms although his eyes glistened with amusement. Beside the billionaire Thor chuckled quietly, shaking his head.

"Welcome back friend," the God of Thunder took a step forward and clapped both hands onto the archer's shoulders. "It is good to see you again."

Clint smiled meekly, patting one of Thor's huge arms.

"Likewise," he said genuinely. Thor offered one last smile and took a step back. Hulk stomped a fist into the ground.

"Cupid home," he grinned. Clint arched an eyebrow but gave the Other Guy a nod. Taking a deep breath the archer turned back in the direction of Natasha – and the super soldier standing by her side.

"Captain," he said quietly with a small nod. Steve returned a tight nod, looking in Clint's direction although everyone in the team noticed he did not look directly at the archer.

"Welcome back agent Barton."

Silence descended. Briefly.

"Everyone back to the tower!" Tony clapped his hands together. "I'll order in Shawarma!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: So – it's been a while. Bad me. I am trying to post regularly I promise. Real life and only having the rough plot worked out are hindering my good intentions. Not much happening just now I admit but anyone who knows my work will know I do not rush into things. I like to torture the boys a little first…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

"Honey, I'm home!" Tony grinned as he led Clint and Bruce into the tower common room, opening his arms towards Pepper who sat on the sofa with Natasha. The female arched an eyebrow briefly before rolling her eyes and clambering to her feet.

"What took you so long? We've been waiting," she asked although not very sternly, gesturing to where Thor sat on the other sofa with Steve. "Thor is hungry."

"We had to wait for the jolly green giant to… de-jolly," Tony shrugged, gesturing to Bruce before pointing to Clint. "And Hill and Fury wanted to interrogate him about his holiday," the billionaire turned to the archer. "Hill really doesn't like you does she?"

"I made her bleed," Clint replied with a small shrug, making his way over to the sofa on which Natasha sat. The assassin clambered quickly to her feet, crossing her arms and turning towards the other sofa but Clint caught her, slipping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her back down to sit with him, speaking to her quietly although the rest of the team still listened. "We both know you're going to get bored with sulking with me by the end of the night."

Natasha sighed heavily but relented, leaning back against the archer. Tony shook his head.

"And you wonder why people think you two are together?"

Clint chuckled dryly as Natasha returned an un-amused look.

"Oh how much easier would that be," the archer muttered, glancing over to the other sofa. While the rest of the team seemed to be keeping an eye on the newly returned agent, Steve simply sat with his attention fixed on where Tony stood with Pepper and Bruce. The billionaire arched an eyebrow before turning his gaze skyward.

"JARVIS, order us in some Shawarma."

"It is already on its way Sir," came the smooth, polite reply. Tony gave a satisfied nod and slumped down on the spare sofa, starting up idle conversation with Bruce who soon joined him. Pepper sat next to Steve and Thor, listening intently as Thor began to talk of home.

"So what did lady Hitler and Fury want?" Natasha asked quietly, turning her head toward her partner although she could not see him properly. Clint smirked.

"I wasn't listening to Hill. Fury wants to send me to psych."

Natasha's eyebrow rose.

"Does he not remember what happened last time he sent you to psych?"

"He remembers," the director was hardly likely to forget three of SHIELDs finest doctors telling him to fire one of his top assassins. "I managed to convince him Loki had nothing to with my little holiday."

"Not directly away," Natasha muttered, glaring over in the direction of Steve who was sitting side on to the two assassins but obviously in such a way that he could easily avoid eye contact with the archer behind her. With one last scowl she turned her attention back to said archer. "You've topped up your tan I see," she commented absently, running fingers over one of Clint's tanned, muscular arms. Suddenly though the female's frown returned, her eyes homing in on the small, black, compressed bow Clint had dropped on the sofa next to him. "Stark!"

Tony looked over, eyebrow arching slowly at the assassin suddenly addressing him.

"Agent Romanov?"

"Do remind me what ridiculous excuse you gave for visiting your beach house last week?"

Tony's mouth opened but nothing came out.

"I...eh..." he finally managed to stutter, frantically trying to remember what lie he had rattled off. Natasha whipped round to glare at Clint, thumping his upper arm.

"I was back here worrying about you and you were sunning yourself in Malibu?"

Clint dropped his gaze sheepishly.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out. It's not like I have a lot of places I can go."

Natasha crossed her arms.

"Why do you think I was so worried?"

Clint worried his lip guiltily.

"Sorry Tash," he looked at the female sincerely. Natasha sighed and turned her glare on Tony. The billionaire flinched.

"Sir, the food has arrived," JARVIS informed. Tony once again looked skyward.

"Perfect timing," he muttered, clambering to his feet, offering Natasha a quick smile. "Back in a minute."

Natasha let out another sigh and slumped back against Clint. The archer let out a quick breath as his partner's elbow hit him in the chest but he did not complain. After a brief moments silence Tony returned with the food – much to Thor's delight. The team plus Pepper eagerly tucked into their meals, polite conversations starting up – although there was a distinct divide between one side of the room and the other.

x-x-x

"Delicious," Thor exclaimed, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his stomach. The rest of the team arched their eyebrows. They had all finished eating about half an hour previous - where on earth did the demi-god put it all?

"Glad you enjoyed it," Pepper stood and picked some of the cartons and plates from the central table. Natasha too stood, clearing some more of the rubbish.

"Clint," the assassin said sharply. The archer promptly pulled himself to his feet and started to help the two females. Tony chuckled and made a whipping gesture with sound effect.

"Seriously - married couple," he smirked. Clint - to everyone's surprise - simply shrugged and exchanged an amused smirk with Natasha as the two followed Pepper from the room.

"Well it's getting late," Steve sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I should be heading home."

"If you lived here you'd be home already," Tony quietly sing-songed, earning a tired look from Steve and a chastising one from Pepper as she reappeared in the doorway. The billionaire held his hands up in retreat as Steve clambered to his feet – apparently Tony was to leave the super soldier alone and let him move in _in his own time_.. "Fine. What about you Legolas?" he instead turned his gaze toward Clint, clambering to his feet also. "Want a tour of your rooms?"

Clint sighed quietly.

"I'm not moving in," he said firmly as he picked up more rubbish from the table. He shook his head as Tony opened his mouth to object/attempt to convince. "No," Clint turned to head back out the door but found himself face to face with Pepper and Natasha. The archer looked from one to the other and let out a heavy, relenting sigh. "You know Stark it would have been easier and kinder on the rest of us to just go down to your basement and build a Frankenstein's monster."

"What?" Tony frowned as Clint slipped past the two women out the room. He turned to look at Pepper and Natasha who in turn offered him mirroring, sweet, overly innocent smiles. "Oh good god what have I done?" the billionaire shook his head and scurried after the archer, casting one last almost fearful look at the two women as he passed before turning back quickly to Steve. "We'll see you in the morning as normal of course? Nine o'clock on the dot?"

Steve blinked rapidly but quickly gave a nod.

"Of course," he confirmed although it sounded a little tight. Tony arched an eyebrow, offering a quick, unapologetic grin before hurrying after the archer again.

"You know its Fury's fault really. They've been friends since he sent the Widow in undercover."

Clint dropped the rubbish into the bin and turned to Tony, arching his eyebrow.

"Maybe. But _you _moved them in together," he shook his head as Tony bowed his head guiltily. "So… which room is mine then?"

"_Room_?" Tony's smirk returned. "Ha! Let me show you…"

x-x-x

Clint couldn't help but chuckle as Tony quickly led him from one room to the other.

"So we all have our own _floor_?"

"Yup!" Tony grinned. "Natasha is the floor below you, Bruce is one below her and Thor is two above you."

Clint's eyebrow rose slowly.

"And the floor right above me?"

Tony paused briefly.

"Decked out in red, white and blue," he replied suddenly and quickly before clapping his hands together and gesturing for the archer to follow him. "Right. You have got your own little kitchen area if you really need it but Pepper insists we all try and eat together in the communal eating area. Same with the TV but you have got your own TV in here…" Tony threw open the door to Clint's own personal rec. room. Clint stopped dead in the doorway, his thoughts about the red, white and blue upstairs disappearing completely from his head.

"You built me a nest?" the archer blinked in surprise as he looked at the array of brown and green cushions and pillows that filled a large, round base in the middle of the floor. It looked like nothing short of a giant, very comfortable nest. Tony shrugged.

"Pepper says I got a bit carried away with the decorating."

Clint could not help but let out a quiet laugh.

"Thanks Tony," he turned a sincere smile to the other man. "For the nest and for… you know… letting me stay in Malibu."

Tony too returned a sincere expression.

"Any time," he replied seriously before pulling a face. "Just tell Natasha next time! Don't go dragging me into your little married-couple-tiffs."

Clint chuckled.

"Will do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: It's been so long… bad me! I am sorry – real life sucks. So – not much happening here I admit but it is a little longer than normal and I think that next chapter we might actually delve into the mind of Steve. A little. Maybe. Also I've actually ended up writing most of this on my phone on my work breaks so if predictive text has screwed up and I haven't noticed I apologise!

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Clint stretched languidly as he made his way down the hallway towards the communal kitchen area. He could hear chatter coming from the room but he could not make out anything being said – although Thor's voice carried louder than the others.

"Clint! Good morning!" the Asgardian was the first to greet the archer as he appeared in the doorway. Clint gave the god of thunder a small wave, offering the other figures sitting at the table a smile. Bruce, Tony and Natasha all returned the smile – Steve never looked up from the cup of coffee cradled in his hand.

"Sleep well?" Tony asked, gesturing in the direction of the coffee maker. Clint nodded and grabbed a mug.

"I did thanks," he arched an eyebrow as he glanced at the clock. "Maybe a little _too _well."

Tony arched an eyebrow.

"Nest too comfortable?"

Clint smirked as he took a seat between Tony and Thor, opposite Natasha and Bruce and at the opposite end from Steve.

"I almost fell asleep in it," he admitted. "But I managed to drag my ass to bed."

Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"Nest?"

Clint smirked.

"I'll show you later," he said quietly. Natasha gave a nod as silence fell over the table.

"Well I had better head off."

Tony turned sharply to look at the soldier.

"Early for you isn't it?" the billionaire commented with a pointed arch of the eyebrow. Steve bristled slightly but gave a small shrug as he clambered to his feet.

"I have errands to run," he glanced around the table - or most of the table. Not that Clint looked up to notice. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

A brief silence fell as Steve left after the rest of the avengers bid their farewell.

"Sorry," Clint said quietly. Natasha scowled.

"Not your fault."

"You say that a lot," Clint smirked, taking a sip of his coffee. "And every time you're lying."

x-x-x

A contented sigh escaped Natasha's lips as she stretched leisurely, settling down into the masses of pillows that made up Clint's _nest_. The archer chuckled and flopped down next to her.

"Comfortable?" he asked, raising an eyebrow amusedly. Natasha simply snuggled further into the large soft pillows, shuffling about and stretching out her arms.

"I need to get Tony to put one of these on my floor," she glanced around at the cushions. "But in better colours," a coy smile spread over her lips. "You know… you could have some fun rolling about in here with someone – if you ever find yourself attracted to someone…well… _gay_."

Clint scowled and hit Natasha in the face with one of the pillows, although his expression was not too stern.

"Thanks Tash," he muttered. The female simply returned an innocent grin. Clint sighed. "So… does Steve come round here a lot?"

"Every morning," Natasha confirmed. "Nine o'clock on the dot. He stops in past for breakfast on his morning jog," her eyes narrowed as Clint sighed. "Don't you dare start avoiding him!"

"Why would I want to avoid Steve?" he muttered. "He's doing a good enough job of ignoring my existence."

"Give him time. He'll come round."

Clint arched an eyebrow.

"Notwithstanding the fact I can always tell when you're lying that was pathetic," he stated, leaning back in the pillows and closing his eyes with a tired sigh. Natasha rolled her head to look at the archer, frowning at his lacklustre demeanour. Returning her gaze to the ceiling she pulled a smirk onto her lips.

"Tony wanted someone to road test your new bow," she informed. "I aimed at Steve's head."

"You _what_?" Clint turned to look at the female with a horrified expression on his face. Natasha looked back at him briefly.

"He ducked," she shrugged but she could still feel Clint's eyes upon her. "He has quick reflexes."

Clint just sighed as Natasha waved her hand dismissively. Closing his eyes he settled down into the pillows.

"Who knows..." he screwed up his nose. "Maybe I'll be privileged and get a _good morning_ at breakfast tomorrow…"

x-x-x

Clint sighed heavily as he looked apprehensively at his bedroom door. A quick glance at the clock reminded him he really should get moving. It was about ten past nine already. He didn't want anyone to think he was avoiding... _Steve_. Because he was not.

Taking a deep breath the archer determinedly made his way towards the door, jumping slightly as he found a figure leaning against the wall opposite, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"I was starting to think I was going to have to come in there and drag you out," Natasha commented. Clint scowled.

"Told you everything's fine," he grumbled, leading Natasha determinedly down the corridor towards the elevator.

"And _I _always know when _you _are not being truthful."

Clint just sighed and gave a resigned shrug. The two assassins continued down to the kitchen in silence. A loud, familiar voice drifting from the room caused the two to pause.

"Ah so you did show up then," Tony said, his voice drifting from the further away side of the kitchen which had the doorway that led in the direction of his lab.

"Of course I showed up," came Steve's somewhat defensive reply.

"Any errands to run today?" Tony continued. Clint scowled heavily as Steve's muttered reply was lost to his ears.

"Sounds like Tony's on your side," Natasha whispered from just behind the archer. Clint turned his head towards her although he did not fully look round.

"I don't want them to take sides," he muttered. "No one should _have_ to take sides."

With another heavy sigh the archer made his way into the kitchen before Tony could open his mouth again.

"Good morning Clint, Natasha," Bruce smiled up at the two, alerting Tony - who stood with his back to the two assassins - to their presence. Tony turned and offered the two a smile, holding out a freshly poured mug of coffee to Clint knowing full well he would have heard the short exchange between him and Steve. Clint took the drink with a small smile but his eyebrow arched purposefully. Tony briefly dropped his gaze sheepishly. Turning back toward the table he quickly looked over his options of where to sit. After only a brief pause the archer took the seat next to Bruce - directly opposite Steve. Inhaling deeply he chanced a glance up as he took a sip of his coffee but - as he had fully expected - something obviously very interesting held Steve's attention to the far side of the room.

And kept his attention for the rest of breakfast. Not a word left Steve's lips until his hasty departure as Tony and Bruce disappeared down to the labs and Thor made to leave to visit Jane.

"I'll walk down with you," the super soldier offered, climbing to his feet and offering the two assassins a parting nod although he only really looked to Natasha. The two SHIELD agents sat in silence for a moment following Steve's departure.

"Gym?" Natasha asked suddenly, tilting her head slightly. Clint's lips curled into a smile, on his feet before he even had time to nod.

x-x-x

Clint sighed quietly as he glanced down at his watch. Ten to nine. He figured that if he was in there early he could just drink his coffee and make some excuse about heading down to the practice range Tony had built. Save himself from another breakfast of Steve's unyielding silence…

"Ah – there is still human life in this place then."

Clint blinked rapidly as he looked up and found Bruce sitting alone at the large kitchen table. Offering the doctor a smile Clint made his way to the coffee maker.

"You been left alone eh?"

"Apparently so," Bruce shrugged. "Tony's either in his lab or passed out somewhere, Thor is still visiting Jane, Steve's… not here yet…" the doctor frowned slightly before continuing quickly. "And no sign of Natasha."

Clint arched an eyebrow.

"Natasha didn't say anything about going anywhere," he commented as he took a seat opposite Bruce.

"I'm sure we'll see her soon enough then. So… how you settling in to your new home?"

Clint couldn't help but chuckle.

"I never thought I'd say this but yeah – I really like it here," he tilted his head slightly. "Tony really went to town personalising everything."

"Yeah…" Bruce pulled a face although it was friendly and in jest. "He really did th…" the doctor paused as a shrill beep sounded from somewhere on his person. Pulling another face he pulled a small pager from his pocket. "Oh. _Oh_! I have to go… Tony's trying to blow his lab up…" he paused briefly as he re-read the message he had been sent, not even noticing the panicked expression taking over Clint's face that had nothing to do with the thoughts of explosions. "Maybe the whole tower…"

Clint exhaled heavily as Bruce scuttled off quickly, leaving him completely alone in the kitchen. At eight fifty-eight. Steve would be there in less than two minutes. Not that it would be a problem. Steve would just come in and find that there was no one there except the one person he wished to see least in the world and…

"Oh."

Clint looked up sharply, blinking as he found that indeed Steve stood in the doorway. Lowering the mug of coffee he had half raised to his lips he offered the soldier a meek smile.

"Hey…" the archer said quietly. Steve returned a smile – albeit somewhat forced – as he made his way over to the coffee maker.

"Where is everyone?" the soldier asked. Clint could not help but scowl slightly.

"Thor's still visiting Jane, Natasha's AWOL and Bruce is trying to stop Tony blowing us all up."

Steve nodded although he still had his back to the archer as he drank his freshly made coffee.

"So… Tony and Bruce are in the lab?"

Clint suppressed a sigh. He could see where this was going.

"Yeah, they're both down in the lab," his shoulders slumped as Steve turned towards the door. "Steve wait! Please, can we j…"

"I need to see Tony," Steve interrupted, already half-way to the door. Clint did not bother to argue, he simply slumped back in his seat, absently tapping his fingers against he handle of his mug. He did not react as the sound of heels clicked across the floor, slender arms slipping over his shoulders and resting on his chest. The archer sighed quietly and leant back. Had Tony been there he would probably have made some crude comment about how Clint's head was positioned against Natasha's chest but neither assassin particularly cared.

"Gym?" Natasha asked eventually.

"Gym," Clint agreed.

x-x-x

Once again Clint found himself making his way down towards the kitchen a little after nine o'clock. He had been awake for hours of course but it had taken a little while to talk himself into leaving the sanctity of his room. The archer had been excepting to find Natasha lurking outside his room again but there had been no sign of the female.

Slowly Clint made his way down the corridor, pausing as he approached the kitchen. Voices drifted out – Thor's voice carrying easiest of all – but Clint could tell it was a full house this morning, everyone was there. Taking a deep breath he slowly crept forward, glancing into the kitchen, scowling as he found that the only seat left was the one next to Steve – who kept looking anxiously at the empty seat.

Exhaling heavily Clint turned on his heel and made his way back down the corridor towards the elevator, deciding it was best to skip the awkward breakfast and just go straight to the long, heavy work out to try and clear his mind…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: So many reviews for the last chapter! Thank you! And check me posting again so quickly. Can't promise this will become a habit though. And yeah… lots of anger towards Steve… really should try and rectify that. Maybe.

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

An almighty thud filled the room followed by a brief but deathly silence.

"Jesus Thor!" Clint let out a wheezy laugh, clutching his side as he rolled onto his back. "Christ you pack a punch!"

The thunder god standing at the other side of the gym snapped out of the daze caused by thinking he had broken the small human.

"I am so sorry Clint," he rushed over and knelt by the archer's side, frowning concernedly at Clint's closed eyes and heavy, laboured breaths. "Are you alright?"

Clint opened his eyes, another hoarse laugh escaping his lips.

"I'm fine," the agent smiled, attempting to sit up but he quickly lay back down, closing his eyes again. "Or I will be in five minutes."

Thor shook his head, the hint of a smile pulling on his lips.

"You are surely the only person I know who could be laughing after me hitting them across a room," he commented. It was a testament to the archer's skills really - his agility and ability to dodge the practice punches Thor threw his way had frustrated the Asgardian so much he had lashed out angrily, finally managing to hit the archer but doing so far harder than he had ever intended. Clint chuckled and opened his eyes again, offering the god of thunder a shrug.

"I've been hit harder."

Again Thor shook his head but his smile widened as he helped pull Clint into a sitting position.

"While I am concerned by the cause of your amusement it is good to see you smiling again."

Clint offered Thor a sheepish grin.

"Yeah… sorry I haven't exactly been mister cheerful lately have I?"

Thor smiled.

"It is not your fault," the god's smile faded. "I cannot find the words to apologise enough for Loki's actions. He…"

"And that's not _your _fault!" Clint interrupted quickly. "Thor I said before you can't blame yourself for _anything _that crazy ass you call a brother does," he quirked an eyebrow slightly. "Excuse the language."

Despite himself Thor smirked slightly. There were not many people he would allow to insult his brother… but Clint Barton was one of them.

"Language excused," he assured the archer before letting out a quiet sigh. "Although I swear I cannot look at him right now. With every ill-conceived action I find it harder and harder to forgive him. And this one has torn such a wound in our team I…"

Clint arched an eyebrow, inhaling deeply as Thor let out another deep sigh.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but… don't give up on him," despite himself Clint laughed at the surprised expression Thor turned on him. "He only told Steve it was him to get back at me when I threatened to come between the two of you. I told him that if he didn't start being nice to you I'd tell you how much better off I was after I gave up on _my _brother and…"

Thor's brows raised in surprised as Clint's voice trailed off, his hand waving dismissively.

"I knew not that you have a brother," he commented. Clint smiled wryly.

"I don't. I mean… I do. I think. Natasha said he was still alive when she checked last year," he pursed his lips slightly. "He was… bad news. I cut him loose years ago."

Thor nodded slowly.

"And you have no contact with him?"

"Not for years," Clint confirmed. Again Thor gave a nod.

"And you are better for this?"

Clint laughed dryly.

"I don't know. Probably," the archer shrugged. "I doubt he is though," a quick shake of the head effectively ended all talk of _Clint's_ brother. "Long story short Loki still loves you. Give him Hell by all means but don't give up on him. You would regret it."

Thor gave the archer a warm smile.

"I will heed your words," he clapped a hand onto Clint's shoulder, firmly but gently – mindful of the fact he was likely still at the very least winded from their bout. His lips curled mischievously, knowing the archer was done with serious talk. "Ready for another round?"

"Ha! Agh…" Clint let out a laugh but quickly bent over again, pain ripping down his side at the action. "Give me an hour yeah?"

x-x-x

All hell was breaking loose as the avengers gathered on the ground of their latest encounter – the first time the team has assembled since their outing with Loki after which… well. After which Loki had done some outing of his own.

Steve took a deep breath and quickly surveyed the chaos.

"Ok. Tony and Thor stay high and try and contain the situation," he looked over at the two in question before turning to the female by his side. "Natasha and I will take the ground," it was an old plan but it worked. "Clint…" Steve turned his head in the archer's direction but did not actually look at him, turning his gaze quickly instead to the rooftops. "Find a vantage point and help out whoever needs it," the captain then directed his eyes to the huge figure to his left. "And Hulk - smash bad guys," he arched an eyebrow pointedly as the Other Guy grinned. "Try and not smash Thor too please."

A low chuckle emitted Hulk's throat as he smirked over in Thor's direction. The thunder god winced slightly at the mischievous glint in the Other Guy's eyes but he offered Steve a reassuring smile.

"It is all done in friendship. And it is nothing I cannot handle."

"Maybe so," Steve turned a stern gaze on the Hulk. "But last time out he hit you through a wall of the only building in the area that had not yet been damaged."

Hulk just smirked. Tony took a step forward.

"Fighting a losing battle there captain," he clasped a hand down onto Steve's shoulder before turning to Clint. "Come on then Legolas. Let's go find you a nest."

Clint gave a small nod, instinctively bracing himself for a sudden take off as Tony moved towards him, face guard clamping shut. The billionaire stopped suddenly however as Hulk suddenly stepped in front of him.

"Hold tight," was the only warning before Clint was grabbed and unceremoniously hoisted into the air. Despite the Hulk's rough handling the ride was actually no worse than when Tony took him up to the rooftop. Within moments Clint found himself lowered onto a roof. Taking in his surroundings the archer gave a small nod. Hulk had actually chosen a pretty good spot.

"Thanks," Clint offered the other guy a smile, pulling an arrow from his quiver ready to get going. The Hulk tilted his head slightly, looking at the archer somewhat thoughtfully.

"Cupid sad."

Clint blinked.

"I… I'm not sad," the agent shook his head, forcing a smile at the Other Guy. Hulk grunted.

"Cupid sad," he stated again. The archer let his shoulders sag slightly.

"Ok… maybe a little sad," he relented. Hulk scowled.

"Captain's an ass."

Clint blinked rapidly as Hulk simply gave a nod and leapt from the roof again with a loud roar. He shook his head but had no time to dwell on it as Tony's voice filtered through his earpiece.

"Legolas, there would appear to be a few miscreants on my tail," despite an overall casual tone Clint noted the hint of panic. "Be a dear and throw of some of those exploding arrows would you?"

x-x-x

Tony sighed quietly as he made his way into the kitchen, rubbing his face tiredly. He stopped suddenly as he realised he was not alone.

"Barton," he offered the archer a brisk nod before glancing at the clock. No – it was still the middle of the night as he had thought. On closer inspection he realised that instead of the usual early morning mug of coffee the SHIELD agent usually cradled he held in his hands a glass of whiskey – the bottle sitting in front of him. "Can't sleep eh?"

"Can't sleep," the archer confirmed, downing some of his drink. Tony arched an eyebrow.

"Steve?" he ventured, leaning back against a counter, facing the archer. Clint smirked wryly.

"Nightmares," he stated, emptying his glass. Rubbing one hand over his face he refilled the glass with another. "I close my eyes and I see SHIELD agents with my arrows sticking out their chests. I see _you guys_ with my arrows sticking out your chests. I see Loki… and Coulson… and Christ how strong is this stuff? You should re-bottle it and sell it as truth serum."

A wry smile pulled on Tony's lips as Clint scrutinised the bottle on the table. Pushing himself away from the counter he grabbed a glass from a nearby cupboard and took a seat opposite Clint, taking the bottle and pouring himself a drink before topping up Clint's.

"Sometimes I close my eyes and I find myself back in a cold, dark cave," the billionaire admitted, taking a swig from his glass and holding it up with a pointed arch of the eyebrow. "This doesn't help though."

Clint scoffed wryly.

"Oh no – I'm _awake _because of nightmares," he to held up his glass before taking a swig himself. "The _drinking_ is because of Steve."

"Ah…" Tony nodded understandingly. "He'll come around," he pursed his lips as Clint scoffed again. "Eventually. Maybe."

Clint sighed heavily.

"Tony he won't even _look_ at me," the archer's brows furrowed heavily. "I mean I can live with the fact he doesn't love me back – why would he? I'm used to that, no one ever does…"

Tony's eyebrow arched.

"You are in the habit of falling in love with inappropriate men?"

Clint let out a dry laugh.

"I had a crush on one of the guys that used to come and help out at the orphanage just before I ran away," he admitted. "Then when I was in the circus there was the son of one of the travelling families that joined us for a while. Christ, I'd have been beaten black and blue if anyone had found out…" yet again the archer's glass was emptied. Clint held up the empty glass. "Seriously Stark, truth serum. Then there was my handler…"

"Coulson?" Tony just about choked on the whiskey he had just drank.

"No! The guy before Coulson," Clint frowned slightly. "He was married. Had one kid already and another on the way. He was killed on a mission in Albania while I was chained down in the med bay…"

Tony nodded slowly as Clint's voice trailed off. He should not have asked…

"I'm sorry," he apologised genuinely. Clint just sighed tiredly.

"I just want us all to be friends again. The Other Guy is getting pissed with Steve, _you _keep nipping at him. Natasha…" Clint shook his head. "Is being Natasha and if I have to see Thor's puppy face once more 'cause we can't all sit in the same room for more than five minutes without the tension getting so thick you could cut it with a knife…"

Again Tony nodded. Reaching out he filled both glasses again.

"Well I'm sure Capsicle will come round," he stated decisively. Yet again Clint looked at him dubiously but he chose not to argue, deciding instead to down more whiskey-slash-truth serum…

x-x-x

Across town in a small, cosy apartment in Brooklyn the whole of which took up less space than the _other guy's playroom _back in the tower, Steve sat at his own kitchen table, slowly drinking a glass of warm milk. Sleep eluded the super soldier but this was nothing new. He was rarely tired. And even when he was the nightmares… well. Any soldier would tell you the nightmares were not something to take lightly.

With a quiet sigh Steve clambered to his feet and made his way back through to his bedroom. Sitting down on the bed he reached over and picked up the picture frame that sat on his nightstand. The frame contained a sketch – one of his own – of a woman, dark hair curling around her shoulders, a warm smile pulling on her lips. Steve smiled fondly as he traced his thumb down the edge of the picture before returning it to his nightstand. With one last look at the picture he clambered back into bed. May as well try and get some sleep…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: I knew I should'a kept that last chapter on hold for a few days instead of posting it too quick. I can only apologise for the delay. This is shorter than I was intending but I might not have time to type over the next few days so would rather post this kinda half chapter now rather than making you all wait even longer. I confess I have kinda stolen a chunk from one of my other stories so apologies if you've read it already.

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Steve glanced at his watch as he made his way into the kitchen. Nine o'clock as per usual. Strolling into the kitchen the soldier stopped abruptly as he found the room empty. A frown pulled on Steve's brow as he looked from the empty chairs around the central island to the coffee maker, obviously unused that morning.

"Where is everyone?" Steve muttered to himself.

"Mr Stark and Dr Banner are in the laboratory," came a smooth voice that startled Steve, making the soldier jump slightly. "Thor is visiting home and agents Barton and Romanov were called away on SHIELD business at three AM."

Steve took a deep breath, casting his eyes upwards although he was not entirely sure what he was looking at.

"Thank you JARVIS," he said politely. The soldier wondered if he would ever get fully accustomed to the AI unit. It did make him feel better though that even Bruce and the two assassins often gave startled or bemused looks upwards at the sound of JARVIS. Thor too often seemed perturbed by the voice but Steve was not sure that made him feel better.

x-x-x

Tony arched an eyebrow as he watched Bruce stifle a yawn.

"Showing your age there big guy. Not able to handle the all nighters anymore?" the billionaire smirked, laughing heartily as Bruce offered him a half-hearted glower. "More coffee?"

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face.

"If I have any more caffeine I may never sleep again," he grumbled, arching an eyebrow at his companion. "No much wonder you have such a screwed up sleep pattern."

Tony just grinned innocently.

"You could have gone to bed anytime," he pointed out. Bruce just rolled his eyes and carried on with his task. Silence fell for several minutes before Tony spoke up again. "Good morning Captain."

A quiet chuckle drifted over from the doorway.

"You been picking up tips from Natasha?" the soldier asked. Tony turned towards him and tilted his head.

"Actually I always figured Barton has the better ear. Natasha's sneakier but Barton's the hardest to sneak up on. Not that you'll be trying that out," the billionaire scowled as Bruce kicked him under the table. "So…" he glanced at the clock. "The company in the kitchen not to your liking this morning?"

Steve frowned slightly, knowing full well that Tony was making a further dig about Clint.

"There is no one in the kitchen," the soldier replied calmly. Tony arched an eyebrow.

"Surprised Nat's letting Clint away with that…" he muttered. Steve's frown deepened.

"Actually Natasha and Clint aren't here."

Tony looked upward.

"JARVIS? Where are agent lady assassin and agent mister assassin?"

"Agent Barton and agent Romanov were called away by SHIELD at three AM sir."

Tony frowned.

"Nice of them to tell someone," he pulled a face.

"They told me sir," JARVIS pointed out. "Agent Barton requested I tell you at a reasonable hour. By your own instructions this is not yet a reasonable hour."

Tony blinked as he turned his gaze upwards.

"I swear since Barton moved in JARVIS has been getting... _snarky_," the billionaire pointed the clamp in his hand towards the roof although as with Steve earlier even he was not entirely sure exactly where he was pointing anymore. Bruce chuckled quietly, shaking his head helplessly.

"Well come on then captain," he stood from his work bench, stretching tiredly. "Let's go grab some breakfast. And then I'm going to bed."

Tony scoffed.

"Old man… Just can't cut it…"

x-x-x

Bruce made his way quickly down the corridors late that afternoon, barely acknowledging anyone he passed. Finally he turned the corner and found he had reached his destination.

"How is she?" the doctor asked quietly but urgently. Tony stopped pacing and screwed up his face.

"I know nothing more than what I told you over the phone," he scowled. "No one will tell me anything or let me anywhere near 'cause we're _not family_."

Bruce too frowned.

"So we just have to sit here and…"

"_Wait_," Tony confirmed, the word dripping in disdain but the billionaire's un-amused façade did not hide his genuine concern. Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where is everyone else?"

Tony too sighed, flopping down on a seat.

"I can't get a hold of Thor, Steve's not answering his phone, house or cell – not that he bothers to take his cell with him anywhere – Pepper is just finishing off the board meeting our lovely board members were not impressed I walked out of and we are apparently not authorised to know agent Barton's current whereabouts."

Bruce nodded slowly, inhaling deeply.

"Have you left messages for Steve?" he felt bad for badgering the other man but the silence began to grate on his almost immediately.

"I left _dozens_ of messages - house and cell - but he's probably forgotten how to check them again. Not that he'll even notice if he has any," Tony's attention was turned from his mini rant by the sound of heels clicking down the hall behind Bruce. The two turned to see Pepper power walking towards them, her expression sombre.

"Have you heard anything yet?" she asked. Tony just shook his head. The three fell into a strained silence, broken only by Tony attempting to call both Steve's home and cell phone, leaving increasingly desperate messages each time. Finally - after just over an hour of sitting and waiting - another figure appeared in the waiting room.

"Where is she?" Steve asked anxiously, looking from Tony to Bruce to Pepper.

"Receiving treatment – so far as we know," Tony replied. "And where the hell have you been! I've been calling you for hours!"

Steve took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

"I was at the gym..."

"This is why I gave you a cell phone! We need to be able to reach each other in case of..."

"Tony..." Bruce also stood, resting a reassuring hand on the worked-up billionaire's shoulder as he turned to Steve. "Since we're not family they haven't been telling us much."

Steve's brows furrowed deeply.

"Let me try," before anyone could say anything Steve turned and made his way to the nearby reception desk. He returned only a few minutes later, his frown even deeper.

"This is ridiculous..." he cleared his throat as his voice came out a little cracked. "She _has no family_!"

"I told them that," Tony replied tiredly. "Didn't wash."

Steve sighed heavily, slumping down into a seat.

"So what do we know?"

"Not much," Tony also sat back down. "JARVIS intercepted a message demanding an urgent medical evac. for an agent but details were sketchy. It was only when said agent was taken in here that JARVIS found out it was Natasha."

Steve took a deep breath, nodding slowly.

"And JARVIS can't tell us anything more?" the soldier asked. Tony blinked in surprise at the lack of scolding for JARVIS spying on SHIELD but then under the circumstances...

"He's working on it," he replied. Steve gave another nod, sighing wearily as he ran his hands through his hair and bowed his head.

"Is Clint ok?" the soldier suddenly asked, his voice quiet and tight but laced with genuine concern. Bruce and Tony exchanged a surprised look.

"So far as we know," Tony replied. "But no one will tell us where he is."

Steve acknowledged the statement with another nod but he did not look up, the strained silence returning…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**: So. I was going to be posting a double long chapter tonight but last night my laptop and I had a slight breakdown in communication so the 1000+ words I wrote did not save. Boo hiss. So I'm afraid it's a slightly long chapter now but I have to go and write the second half/next chapter all over again… So. Yes I stole bits from _Mrs Barton_. And now I'm stealing a little bitty from another story…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

A change of shift brought a new receptionist but she was no more forthcoming with information than the last. The three men and Pepper took it in turns to badger the poor woman but none met with success. Finally Bruce sighed and clambered to his feet.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, anyone want one?"

Tony started to shake his head but it turned into a nod to the affirmative. Steve too gave a small nod.

"I'll come and help you," Pepper offered, standing swiftly. The two made their way round the corner and down the corridor to where there was a coffee machine.

"Tony's going to bitch to hell about this isn't he?" Bruce commented as he watched the liquid squirt into the small, plastic cup. The doctor had attempted a light tone but alas he had not quite managed. Pepper returned a faint smile, understanding the sentiment.

"He will," she agreed, curling her lip up slightly at the unappetising looking liquid. The pair returned to silence as they waited for the remaining drinks to be poured. They barely paid any heed to the handful of agents walking past them. As the last drink spat from the machine however, voices from down the corridor caught both Bruce and Pepper's attention.

"He just stood there. He didn't even _try _to help her."

"I thought those two were tight. How are _we_ supposed to trust him if he won't even help _her_?"

One of the agents scoffed.

"Should'a been _him _that fell…"

Pepper placed a quick, reassuring hand on Bruce's arm as the doctor bristled angrily. Neither could guarantee who the agents were speaking of – but both were willing to take a guess. Picking up two of the cups Pepper glanced purposefully back in the direction of where Tony and Steve were waiting for them. Bruce gave one last scowl towards the voices before picking up the last two drinks and following Pepper.

"Natasha had said that Clint was getting a hard time from some of the other agents but I did not appreciate how bad it was," the female commented quietly as the two walked. Bruce sighed.

"Clint said nothing," he replied with an arch of the eyebrow and a shake of the head. "I don't think I'll be at peace again while he is out on a mission for SHIELD without us."

x-x-x

"I want a full report on my desk and I want it two hours ago!" Director Fury barked.

"Yes sir," Agent Hill gave a swift nod, gesturing to the two agents behind her causing the two to quickly disappear.

"And I want to be updated regularly on Agent Romanov's condition. And of Agent Barton."

Hill grit her jaw.

"Yes sir."

"And I want to know how…" the director stopped suddenly as he stepped through the double doors out of the medical area and found three Avengers plus Pepper Potts sitting looking disgruntled in the waiting area. "What are you all doing lurking out here?"

The four looked at the director with varying degrees of incredulous expressions on their faces.

"We heard Natasha was injured but apparently we are _not authorised_ to go any further," Tony screwed up his face. "Nor are we authorised to be told anything of Natasha's condition or Barton's whereabouts."

Fury's eyebrow arched. Turning back to face the way he had just come from he glowered at the woman behind the desk and the two agents by the door.

"Follow me," he instructed over his shoulder. The group did not need to be told twice, all four leaping to their feet and following the director through the doors previously shut to them.

"How did you know Agent Romanov was injured?" Hill enquired.

"JARVIS," Tony replied simply. Fury rolled his eye slightly but quickly spoke to the group again.

"Agent Romanov suffered a blow to the head during a mission and she was knocked into the river. She has since arriving here regained consciousness and although she is somewhat groggy she appears to be on the mend," Fury paused as relief visibly washed over the group. "Agent Barton is with her."

"Clint is injured too?" Bruce frowned.

"No, no," Fury shook his head. "He has been by her bedside waiting for her to wake up."

Pepper caught Bruce's eyes briefly, both coming to an understanding concerning the conversation they had earlier overheard. The silent exchange was brief however as the director stopped by a room, gesturing through a large window. The four looked through to see Natasha sitting propped up in bed, looking weary but otherwise unscathed. Clint sat on the edge next to her, holding her hand and talking to her. Fury tapped lightly on the window, attracting the attention of both the assassins within. Natasha managed a weak smile and a wave as Clint offered a small salute before returning his attention to the injured female.

"So much for family only," Tony muttered, although he was both relieved and pleased that Natasha had someone with her and that no harm had come to the archer. To his left Agent Hill scoffed.

"They _are_ family," she replied flatly. "I've seen the marriage certificate that proves it."

"You've seen _the_ _what now_?" Tony – along with Bruce and Steve – turned shocked expressions on the female agent. Fury and Pepper however gave her a tired look.

"I believe you have paperwork to do Agent," Fury jerked his head in the direction of the door and with a brisk nod the female hastily left. Sighing quietly the director turned back to the rest of the group. "Following an incident in Beirut in which Agent Barton was seriously injured and Agent Romanov was not allowed access to him in the hospital he was taken to they decided it wise that they were legally wed so as to grant them all rights and privileges of next of kin."

The three men stared back at the director, all for several moments unblinking.

"So…" Tony finally found his voice. "The old married couple of the tower are actually married. Huh. Albeit a marriage of… _medical convenience_."

"Who says it's not genuine?" Fury asked with an amused pull at his lips. Stark scoffed.

"Because _love is for children_," Tony put on his best fake Russian accent. "Besides which Barton's batting fo..."

"Don't ask, don't tell Stark," Fury interrupted. Tony waved a hand dismissively.

"Doesn't apply 'cause Barton's not a soldier and that was repealed."

Fury returned an even look to the billionaire.

"That may be Stark but do not second-guess the temperament of agent Barton's comrades."

Tony pursed his lips thoughtfully before giving a small, conceding nod. Aside from the fact this was not the time for this conversation the director was right. It was not the place either. No doubt Clint's colleagues were still under the impression the archer was straight – it was not his place to go shouting down the SHIELD hallways that he was not.

"When is Natasha likely to get home?" he asked instead, bringing the conversation back to where it should be. Fury glanced back into the room.

"Doctors want to keep an eye on her overnight but are optimistic that she will get home tomorrow," once again Fury's eyebrow arched. "Partly because she and Barton are likely to formulate an escape plan through the night," he rolled his eye slightly before gesturing into the room. "One of you may go in."

The three men exchanged a quick look before Tony gave a small nod.

"Pepper," he offered his girlfriend a smile, holding his hand out toward the door. The female returned a thankful smile and quickly slipped into the room. Fury offered the three remaining men a parting nod.

"You'll have to excuse me," he said simply before turning to leave. "You have no idea how much paperwork arises from injured agents."

Silence fell briefly as the director left, the three remaining men turning their attention into the room as Pepper stepped towards the bed. They watched as Natasha tried to struggle into a sitting position, Clint immediately leaning forward to help her.

"He really does love her, doesn't he?" Tony commented quietly. Bruce tilted his head thoughtfully.

"I guess it is not always the case that our sole mate is the person we fall in love with," he commented. Tony hummed in agreement. Steve pursed his lips thoughtfully as he regarded the two assassins within but stayed silent. The three watched through the window as Pepper talked to the two SHIELD agents.

"Captain. Doctor."

All three men turned toward the source of the voice.

"Doctor Poole," Steve offered the approaching doctor a nod of greeting and a warm smile, Bruce doing the same. Tony looked the doctor up and down quickly before looking over his two companions in confusion. Bruce glanced back toward Natasha's room.

"Are you looking after Natasha?"

"I am," the doctor confirmed.

"How is she?" Bruce's brows furrowed slightly. "Fury says she's fine but…"

"She's doing well," the doctor nodded with a reassuring smile, fully understanding their reluctance to completely trust the director's words. "She's a little lethargic still but otherwise on the mend. Mental faculties and motor function was unaffected by her time in the water," his lips curled into a smirk. "You know if she had a bit more energy I think we'd have had an escapee on our hands by now."

Standing between Steve and Bruce, Tony also smirked.

"She's been learning bad habits from Hawkeye," the billionaire commented. Bruce arched an eyebrow in agreement before turning his attention back to the other doctor.

"So, no lasting damage then?"

"No lasting damage," Doctor Poole confirmed. "Her colleagues got her out the water just in time," the doctor's face grew sombre. "Any longer and…"

The three avengers all bowed their heads briefly, knowing all too well how differently things could have turned out.

"Well, we should let you get back to work," Bruce raised his head with a faint smile. Doctor Poole returned the smile, giving a small nod.

"No doubt I'll see you all later then," he offered each man a parting smile before knocking on Natasha's door and quickly ducking into the room. Tony let out a quiet huff.

"Ok – so how do you two know doctor tall, dark and smirky?"

Steve rolled his eyes at the description as Bruce chuckled quietly.

"A couple of SHIELD agents came back from India with a virus that the doctors here were unfamiliar with. They asked for my expertise."

Tony arched an eyebrow, casting his eyes quickly into Natasha's room.

"He any good?"

"He was the only one who could follow what I was talking about."

Tony gave a satisfied nod before turning expectantly to Steve.

"He was treating some agents who were injured assisting us a couple of months ago. We got talking when I was visiting them."

"You were vis… never mind," of course Captain America would visit agents injured while in the field with them. "Well I guess Natasha is in good hands between the good doctor and Clint."

"Indeed she is," Bruce looked into the room quickly before turning back to his two comrades, a faint frown pulling on his brow. "Look guys, I think we need to talk about Clint…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**: So I think I upset one or two of you with Mrs Barton. Don't worry – Clint is still pining over the good old captain! So – on with the show…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Pepper eased the door open gently and quietly slipped into the room.

"Hi…" she ventured softly with a warm smile to both agents. Clint returned a nod as Natasha managed a smile.

"Hi."

"How you feeling?"

Natasha scoffed hoarsely.

"I've felt better," she admitted, trying to adjust the way she was sitting but grimacing in pain as she did. Clint instantly leant forward and helped her adjust her pillows. Natasha looked up and met Pepper's gaze, rolling her eyes at the other female but with a smile that conceded she did need the help.

"Fussing over you is he?" Pepper arched an eyebrow as she sat carefully on the opposite side of the bed from Clint. Natasha gave the archer a pointed but amused look.

"Just a little," she smiled as Clint just shrugged slightly.

"Just making up for all the times you've had to fuss over me," he replied. Pepper smiled and turned back to Natasha.

"Director Fury says you should get home tomorrow."

"I'd _better _get home tomorrow," Natasha replied with a slight frown, closing her eyes for a brief moment before opening them again to glare at Clint. "Not a word from you!"

Pepper raised an eyebrow at the archer across the bed.

"How often has she given you grief about leaving hospital too early?" she asked. Clint just chuckled quietly as Natasha turned a half hearted glare on the other female. With a tired sigh the assassin closed her eyes again.

"Traitor," she muttered. Pepper let out a soft laugh, but her expression grew sombre again.

"You gave the guys a scare," she tilted her head towards the window where the three men observed. "No one would tell us what was going on. Tony was about threatening to set his lawyers on them."

Natasha glanced out the window, a faint guilty frown pulling on her brow. Clint too frowned slightly.

"Who told you Tasha was hurt?" he asked quietly. Pepper paused briefly before answering honestly.

"JARVIS."

Clint's frown deepened as he bowed his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I should'a called or..."

"It's ok Clint," Pepper interrupted, a genuinely reassuring smile on her face. Clint gave a small nod but guilt lingered on his face. Natasha pursed her lips.

"Shows how often you're on that side of the sick bed," she commented dryly although her eyes glistened with faint, wry amusement. Clint scoffed.

"Yeah well don't make a habit of it eh?"

Natasha smirked, stretching her arms out leisurely as she closed her eyes again. Pepper shook her head at the two, opening her mouth to comment but she paused as she heard a quiet knock followed by the door opening. Looking up she found one of the SHIELD doctors slipping into the room. The man offered a warm smile which Pepper returned with a small nod. The doctor then turned his smile to Clint and Pepper could have sworn the smile to the archer was wider. Glancing over at Natasha she found her looking back with an amused look, her eyebrow arched.

"So how are we feeling now agent Romanov?" the doctor turned his attention to Natasha, picking up her chart. Natasha looked back to the doctor.

"Tired," she admitted. Doctor Poole gave a small nod.

"Lethargy is to be expected," he gave another glance over the chart. "Have you eaten?"

"A little," Natasha nodded.

"And you kept it all down?" the doctor laid the chart on the bed as the assassin nodded again. "Good. Well I'll just give you another check over and then I'll leave you all in peace."

Natasha rolled her eyes slightly but obligingly held her arm out as Clint chuckled. The female turned a glare on her companion as the doctor checked her over.

"Don't get used to this Barton," she muttered. Doctor Poole exchanged an amused look with Pepper as Clint simply offered his fellow assassin an innocent shrug.

"Everything seems to be ok," the doctor picked the chart back up, scribbling on it quickly before returning it to the end of her bed. "Just you get some rest. If you manage your breakfast in the morning I'll make sure you're discharged before I finish my shift," he offered the female a quick smile before turning to Clint. "And as for you agent, I thought I told you to get some rest too?"

Clint scoffed.

"I don't listen to your colleagues when I'm actually their patient, what makes you think I'm going to listen to _you_?"

Doctor Poole flashed the archer a smile, tilting his head with a small arch of the eyebrow.

"I've got a nicer smile than my colleagues."

Once again Pepper and Natasha exchanged an amused look but Clint simply rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to sorting Natasha's bedding. The doctor smirked and gave the two females a parting nod.

"Good night agents, ma'am."

"Good night doctor Poole," Natasha smirked, arching an eyebrow at Pepper before closing her eyes again. Pepper too raised an eyebrow as her eyes remained closed.

"Perhaps I should leave you to rest too, _Mrs Barton_," she smiled. Natasha opened her eyes, her lips curling back into a smile as Clint turned to look at Pepper, blinking rapidly.

"Has Clint been outed again?" Natasha asked.

"As a married man? Yes he has," Pepper confirmed. Clint sighed tiredly.

"Great. Tony is _never_ gonna let me hear the end of this," he grumbled. "Who ratted me out? Hill?" he rolled his eyes as Pepper nodded. "Of course she did. And wait a minute – did you already know?"

"Girls talk Clint," Natasha pointed out. Clint looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Since when have you been a _girl_?"

The red haired assassin smirked.

"And how many late night girly chats do you have with Tony?" she asked, eyes closing once more.

"They're not girly chats. They're drunken rambles."

Pepper chuckled quietly, shaking her head at the two. Finding Natasha drifting off into sleep again she turned to Clint.

"I don't suppose you'll be coming back to the tower tonight?" she asked quietly, giving a nod as Clint shook his head. "Well I'll have some fresh clothes and some toiletries sent over for you both."

Clint looked up at the female with a genuinely appreciative smile.

"Thanks Pepper," he glanced out the window, his brow furrowing slightly. "And can you apologise to the guys for me? I should'a called or…"

"Don't worry about that now," Pepper smiled reassuringly. Clint shut his mouth, bowing his head in conceit. Pepper regarded the archer for a moment. "You can't swim, can you?"

Clint sighed heavily.

"Everyone out there saying I left her to drown are they?" he asked tiredly, a hint of bitterness lacing his words but it was a troubled, guilty look he turned to Pepper as he shook his head. "I couldn't do anything. They'd have been pulling my body out of there if I'd have tried to help her."

Pepper gave a small, understanding nod, squeezing the archer's shoulder reassuringly.

"You try and rest too yeah?" she said softly. Clint nodded although Pepper was not convinced. With one last smile at the assassin she turned towards the door, slipping outside quietly. The three men waiting outside stopped abruptly in their conversation although Pepper caught enough to know that Bruce had obviously filled them in about what they had earlier overhead from the SHIELD agents.

"How is she?" Steve was the first to turn to Pepper.

"Restless," the female smiled. "But she's feeling much better. Doctor says she should get home tomorrow."

The three men nodded happily.

"Well I don't suppose there's much else we can do here," Tony glanced back toward the door. "Clint staying?"

Pepper nodded, looking back at Tony.

"You call for the car, I'm just going to the ladies room," she turned to Steve. "We can drop you off at home on the way."

The soldier opened his mouth to argue - his apartment was not on the route back to the tower - but Pepper was already walking away.

"That wasn't optional by the way cap," Tony pointed out as he flicked out his cell phone to summon his car. Steve let out a silent, resigned sigh as he bowed his head. He knew better than to argue with either Tony or Pepper - never mind both. He should just be grateful that Tony was too distracted and/or tired to make a dig about him moving into the tower.

x-x-x

Steve stifled a yawn as he sat on his bed late that night. It was not often the soldier felt tired but the day had worn him out in a way battle never could. With one last tired but affectionate smile Steve ran his thumb over the picture in his hand before returning Peggy's portrait to its space on the nightstand next to a picture of Bucky. Closing his eyes he rubbed his face wearily and ran his hands through his hair.

After several minutes of sitting in silence Steve shuffled to the edge of the bed, leaning over and opening the cupboard on the nightstand, pulling out a sketch pad. Flipping over the first page Steve's lips curled into a faint smile as he found a picture of Tony and Bruce working in the lab. It had actually taken the two scientists over an hour to notice that he was sitting there, quietly sketching in the corner.

Flicking over the page he found a picture of Natasha and Clint, the two assassins sitting on one of the sofas in Stark Tower before they had all moved in for one of Tony's _movie nights_. Natasha sat snuggled into Clint's side, the archer's arm draped over the female's shoulders. The two looked like every bit the couple the team had – at the time – suspected them to be. Steve's eyebrow arched ever so slightly as he looked at the picture. That was long before Loki had revealed… Clint's secrets.

Turning the page revealed a picture of the group gathered around the kitchen table, apparently listening to Thor telling one of his many tales. The next picture was of Natasha sparring with Clint. The next was of Tony and Clint, the two sitting watching a movie and arguing over something Steve had not really been able to understand. A picture of Thor sparring with Clint followed. The next was a picture of Clint on the practice range, bow in hand. The next sketch showed Clint deep in conversation with Bruce. The next…

The sketch pad was thrown back into the nightstand, the door shutting quickly behind it. Switching off the light Steve curled up in his bed, intent on getting some much needed sleep. The soldier doubted however that was going to happen any time soon…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: I am so glad you are all approving of my softly, softly approach with this. I do have other Clint/Steve stories up my sleeve where there will be fisticuffs and tantrums and slamming each other up against walls but this way just felt better for this story. Secondly since someone asked, Dr Poole is mine and he is the same Dr Poole who appeared in _Why Tony Should Not Interfere in Clint's Love Life. _Also I find myself wondering if the good doctors subtle flirting was just far _too_ subtle or if you were all just so transfixed by Steve's sketch pad you forgot someone else was batting their eyelashes at our archer? And seriously – just when I think I have the plot sorted out I think of a slightly different direction I can go in… Too many choices!

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Steve wandered into the kitchen a little after nine o'clock the next morning, finding Bruce sitting alone at the table. The doctor looked up with a tired smile.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Steve returned a nod. "Any word from Natasha?"

Bruce pulled a face.

"Unfortunately she was unable to keep her breakfast down this morning so they've insisted she stay in a bit longer. They'll re-assess her at the end of the day."

Steve sighed but gave an understanding nod.

"Better safe than sorry," he commented, making his way over to the coffee machine. "It's awfully quiet round here – where's Tony?"

Bruce chuckled.

"Last I saw him he was muttering something to himself about the logistics of building a swimming pool on the seventeenth floor."

Steve blinked.

"The _seventeenth floor_?"

"It's the only floor that's still relatively empty," the doctor shrugged. Steve arched an eyebrow and shook his head. It was not the craziest idea he had ever heard from Tony.

"He wants to teach Clint to swim huh?" the soldier asked, taking a seat opposite Bruce with a hot mug of coffee in his hands. Bruce nodded, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"He wants _someone_ to teach him," the doctor sighed quietly. Steve just gave a small nod. It certainly was not Tony's worst idea…

x-x-x

Pepper could not help but smile slightly as Clint tried to help Natasha out of the car early that evening, the female assassin batting him away. With a small shake of the head Pepper led the two agents into the building, JARVIS greeting them and informing them that Bruce, Steve and Tony were gathered in the kitchen.

"You should go to bed," Clint pointed out. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I want a decent cup of coffee first," she replied, exchanging a look with Pepper. The other female nodded, instructing JARVIS to take the elevator they had just stepped into up to the floor with the kitchen. Clint scowled slightly but relented. He simply followed the two females, the bag Pepper had sent the night before flung over his shoulder.

"Natasha!" Steve was the first to see the three come in, leaping from his seat and rushing over to the female, pausing just in front of her. He looked over her concernedly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Natasha replied calmly, managing to offer the soldier an earnest smile despite being sick to death of that question. Steve too smiled warmly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome home," he said, stepping away to let Bruce and Tony in about. Behind Pepper and Natasha Clint laid their bag down, silently crossing the room towards the coffee maker. Pouring two mugs he watched as Bruce and Tony fussed over Natasha. She took it gracefully but he could tell she was getting tired. The archer knew better than to say so though – Natasha could be just as stubborn as he could. With a slight shake of the head Clint crossed the room toward his partner and handed her one of the mugs before wandering over to the table, slumping down tiredly in one of the seats at the far side of the table, leaving the closest seats free for the girls. With a tired but quiet sigh he ran his hands over his face as Bruce and Tony ushered Natasha into one of he empty seats. Looking around the table the archer allowed his eyes to rest on the soldier sitting round the corner of the table to him for just a moment longer than was necessary before turning his attention back to looking around the table.

"Where's Blondie?" Clint asked Bruce, who had sat down next to him. Bruce shrugged.

"So far as we know he is still visiting home. No one could get in touch with him."

Clint pulled a face.

"He's gonna feel so guilty for not being here."

Bruce simply nodded in agreement. Clint leant back in his seat, content to tune out and just let the buzz of the chatter in the background wash over his tired body.

"Right you, that's enough," Pepper spoke up suddenly, catching Clint's attention. "Doctor said you were to rest when you got home."

Natasha rolled her eyes but obligingly stood and made her way toward the door, offering the men a farewell. Clint looked up from the table with a faintly incredulous expression on his face.

"If _I'd_ have said that to you I'd have been told to shut up," he pointed out.

"Yes you would," Natasha agreed, leading Pepper from the room. Pepper offered Clint a smile – understanding, sympathetic and reassuring all at the same time – before following Natasha from the room. Tony chuckled and shook his head.

"That's you told Barton," he crossed quickly to the table and took the seat opposite Clint. The expression on his face was one of amusement and mischief and the archer knew he was about to be grilled about his recently revealed marital status but as Tony opened his mouth the billionaire's expression sobered. "You look like shit by the way."

Despite himself Clint let out a wry laugh.

"Haven't slept much," he admitted. Tony pointed toward the door.

"Nest. Now."

Clint shook his head.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Nest," Tony repeated. "Pepper will take good care of Natasha and movie night starts at thirteen hundred hours tomorrow so everyone needs to be awake!" he pointed a finger at the archer to make his point. Clint opened his mouth to question the billionaire but he decided against it. He had learned quickly since meeting Tony that the other man liked to put on a glossy and/or casual veneer to everything he did but deep down there was often real sentiment behind it. They had got a scare – _movie_ _night_ was because Tony just wanted everyone together.

"Thirteen hundred hours is more like movie _lunch_," he pointed out instead. Tony scowled.

"Well we need to start early. It's about damned time Capsicle watched Lord of the Rings," Tony turned to Steve. "You listening cap? Thirteen hundred hours."

"I'll be here," Steve agreed, offering Tony a nod. Clint glanced over at the soldier as he spoke before turning back to Tony.

"Well I guess I should go and have a nap then," the archer relented, offering the three men at the table a parting nod although – as usual – only two of them returned his gaze. Clint swallowed quickly, suppressing the weary sigh he wanted to let out and forcing a smile. "I'll see you all later."

x-x-x

"Oh my god, I am _exhausted_!" Natasha admitted as she flopped down onto her bed, closing her eyes. Pepper smiled sympathetically.

"You're going to have to take it easy for a few days," she pointed out, earning an un-amused grunt from the SHIELD agent. Pepper's eyebrow arched, her lips quirking upward slightly as she thought of a way to cheer the other female up again. "So, doctor Poole seemed nice."

Natasha's eyes opened as she rolled her head to look at Pepper, a smirk pulling on her lips and her eyebrow arching upwards like Pepper's.

"You mean the future doctor Barton-Poole?"

Pepper grinned.

"He did seem to have taken a shine to Clint," she agreed. Natasha scoffed.

"A shine? He kept coming into my room through the night to check my blood pressure or something but since I was always sound asleep and since they weren't that busy he just stayed and chatted to Clint," Natasha rolled her eyes. "Although Clint was _completely _oblivious."

Pepper chuckled.

"Sound asleep were you?" she tutted mockingly as Natasha shrugged innocently. "You think Clint would be interested?"

Natasha pulled a face.

"He's still hung up on Captain straight-lace," she sighed. "Which is a shame 'cause that doc would be so good for him. He actually managed to make him laugh last night," the agent glanced up at the clock, finding it almost time for the night shift to start pack in the medical ward. "He's going to be disappointed I've been checked out when he starts."

Pepper pulled a sympathetic face.

"Shame they didn't meet earlier then eh?"

Natasha nodded, closing her eyes again tiredly.

"Indeed. I think Clint's been treated by every damned doc in that place _but _him."

x-x-x

Tony wandered into the kitchen late that evening, absently reaching for the coffee maker as he kept his gaze fixed on the sketches in his other hand. Blindly pouring his coffee he turned back towards the table, sitting down still without looking up from his sketches. He had taken two sips from the hot mug before he finally looked up. Clint smirked as the billionaire jumped.

"I thought I told you to go nest," Tony grumbled, scowling at the archer sitting opposite him.

"I thought me and Tasha told you to pay more attention to your surroundings," Clint replied. Tony curled his lip up.

"How long have you been sitting there?" the billionaire's scowl remained although he did not look terribly angry. Clint shrugged.

"About half an hour."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"I told you to go nest," he repeated.

Clint smiled wryly.

"I did. Can't sleep."

Tony's expression grew sombre.

"Nightmares?" he asked quietly although he already knew the answer. "Natasha drowning?"

Clint nodded slowly, letting out a heavy sigh.

"_All of you _drowning," the archer admitted. Tony frowned slightly at the other man's lacklustre demeanour. There really was nothing he could say to make Clint feel better. Glancing down at his coffee he clambered to his feet and made his way back over to the counters, reaching up into one of the high cupboards and pulling out a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. Crossing back to the table he laid the two glasses down, quickly pouring two drinks and handing one to Clint, laying the bottle between them. The archer raised the glass before taking a swig.

"I almost lost her Tony," he frowned. "Doctors said that even just a minute longer in the water and…"

Tony took a deep breath as the archer's voice trailed off.

"Well we just have to be grateful that they got her out in time," he replied quietly, pausing before continuing. "The way I hear it if it were _you_ who fell in your comrades would not have been in any rush to pull you out."

"I killed their friends," Clint replied far too easily, downing some more bourbon. Tony frowned heavily, biting back the retort that automatically sprung to mind. They had had this argument already - more than once.

"You can't go out in the field with guys who don't have your back," he said instead. Clint shrugged.

"Don't have much choice. Besides I've always been kinda the lone wolf in the field," the archer continued quickly as Tony opened his month to argue. "Contrary to popular belief I do not have a death wish. I am careful," he arched an eyebrow as Tony sighed quietly, taking a sip of his drink. "You're not building a pool by the way."

Tony blinked in surprise at the redirection of the conversation. Looking down he saw the plans were still sitting on his lap resting upright against the table. There was no way Clint could have seen what was on them.

"How did you know I was thinking of building a pool?"

Clint smirked.

"Cause I know you Stark," the archer finished his drink. Tony shrugged and re-filled both his own glass and Clint's. "I thought we weren't supposed to drink when we were having nightmares?"

Tony arched his eyebrow.

"This isn't for your nightmares," he raised his glass. "This is because I'm not the one you really want to be comforting you," the billionaire's lips quirked upwards as the archer blinked in surprise. "I know you too Barton."

Clint let out a conceding sigh.

"Never mind being comforted, I'd settle for a _good morning_."

Tony could not help but scowl slightly.

"He still ignoring you?"

"Pretty much," Clint admitted. "If I'm lucky I get a one word reply if I speak to him first," the archer screwed up his face. "It maybe sounds ridiculous but I miss him," another glass was emptied. "I see him almost every damned day and I fucking miss him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: Sorry! So late in posting… bad me…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Bruce looked up from his morning paper with a smile as he heard the distinctive click, click of heels approaching the kitchen. Since Pepper had already left for work (promising she would be back in time for Tony's movie marathon) the doctor suspected it to be Natasha. Sure enough the female assassin made her way into the kitchen and offered Bruce a warm smile.

"Morning doc."

"Good morning," Bruce returned the smile. "Feeling better I see."

"Much better," Natasha nodded, making her way to the coffee machine. Bruce opened his mouth to comment further but paused as Clint slouched through the door.

"You look worse than Natasha did last night," the doctor commented, arching an eyebrow as the archer slumped into a seat and dropped his head onto his crossed arms. Behind Bruce, Natasha chuckled.

"Tony's fault," Clint grumbled. "And I'll bet _he's_ not going to be dragged out of his bed at stupid o'clock."

"You're presuming he's even gone to bed," Bruce commented. Clint merely grunted. Natasha sat down opposite Bruce, the two exchanging an amused look. The doctor shook his head slightly and returned a more serious look to Natasha although not too sombre. "You slept well?"

"I did," Natasha nodded. "And I'll admit I did stand up a little too quick when I got out of bed but other than that I am feeling much better."

"Good," Bruce nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. Natasha turned her head slightly so she was side on to the door. The doctor glanced up at the clock, also hearing the sound of footsteps approaching.

"Steve's early," he commented. Clint let out another grunt but did not raise his head. Natasha raised an eyebrow in the archer's direction before shaking her head.

"It's not Steve."

"Good morning!"

This time Clint did raise his head.

"Thor, buddy,_ indoor _voice, _please_," he groaned, letting his head drop again. Thor frowned concernedly.

"Are you unwell?" he asked, crossing the room and placing a hand on Clint's shoulder. Natasha scoffed.

"Self inflicted, don't give him any sympathy."

"_Tony _inflicted," Clint corrected. Thor nodded knowingly, taking a few steps away in the direction of the toaster, pulling a box of pop tarts from the cupboard above. The god of thunder quickly proceeded to heat his food, making his way back to the table, dropping ungracefully into one of the seats. Shoving one of the tarts into his mouth he looked around the table.

"Natasha! What happened?" Thor leant forward suddenly, noticing the wound on the assassin's head. Natasha took a deep breath, bracing herself for an onslaught of fuss from the Norse God. Bruce arched an eyebrow, shaking his head slightly as indeed Thor proceeded to fuss over Natasha, apologising profusely for his absence and demanding every little detail.

"Perhaps you should sneak off?" the doctor leant over and whispered to Clint. The archer raised his head, blinking blearily at Bruce before glancing over at Thor and Natasha. With a faint nod he clambered to his feet, offering Natasha a faint smirk as he made his way toward the door. He stopped however as a figure blocked his way.

"Oh. Good morning," the archer forced a smile at Steve. The soldier returned a nod… and proceeded to slip past into the kitchen. Clint clenched his jaw and inhaled deeply. Rolling his eyes he let out a weary sigh and continued on down the corridor.

x-x-x

Clint's eyes flew open as he felt a sharp blow to his chest.

"Wakey, wakey Legolas," Natasha whispered. Clint curled his lip up and closed his eyes again.

"The first film's boring," he replied quietly. "Nothing happens."

"Well it's just finishing."

Clint opened his eyes again just in time for Tony to instruct JARVIS to raise the lights.

"I slept through the whole film?" Clint asked, stretching his arms out.

"Good thing you don't snore," Natasha smirked. Clint rolled his eyes slightly before turning his attention to the rest of the room, everyone else also stretching and adjusting to the change in light.

"I enjoy these motion pictures greatly but I am unaccustomed to sitting still for so long!" Thor stood and stretched his arms over his head. Bruce smirked and turned to Steve.

"What do you think so far then?"

Steve blinked rapidly as he looked back at the screen but his lips curled into a smile.

"I enjoyed it," the soldier nodded.

"Told you so," Tony grinned before turning quickly to Clint. "Right Barton, I've waited long enough. I want details."

Clint rolled his eyes, knowing full well what the billionaire was talking about.

"There's nothing to tell Stark," he shrugged.

"Nonsense," Tony leant forward, ignoring Pepper's elbow digging into his side. "How did you propose?"

"Does it matter?" the archer sighed as he noticed a slight frown pulling on Steve's brow.

"What is this?" Thor too wore a frown - but for a different reason.

"Barton and Natasha are married," Tony explained quickly, instantly returning his attention to Clint. "Come on! Did you get down on one knee?"

Clint sighed.

"I was lying in a hospital bed with a blown knee, three broken ribs, a punctured lung, broken arm and the mother of all concussions," he arched an eyebrow. "I did not get down on one knee."

"So, what? You were just lying there battered and bruised and… what? Hey 'Tasha, how about we get married so we can pull each others plug?"

Natasha chuckled quietly as Clint smirked.

"Pretty much," the female confirmed. Tony shook his head.

"Disappointing Barton. Did you at least buy her a ring?"

Again Clint's eyebrow arched as his arm reached around Natasha's shoulder. Slipping his hand under the neckline of her v-neck t-shirt – earning a wide eyed look from several of his companions – he pulled out a chain which held a silver ring. Tony quickly shook off his surprise and clambered to his feet.

"Not bad," he admitted, nodding approvingly. "I guess having a gay husband has its advantages."

Natasha scoffed.

"Yeah, cause Clint is such a jewellery expert," she commented sarcastically, returning the necklace to under her t-shirt.

"But… what if you wished either of you to marry for real?" Thor – who had just been properly filled in on the situation by Bruce – asked, his brow still furrowed slightly. Natasha's eyebrow arched.

"I do not really believe in marriage."

"What about your hubby?" Tony asked after the brief silence that showed Clint had of intention of answering. The archer shrugged.

"At the time it was not an issue," he replied dismissively. Tony nodded understandingly.

"But _now _it's not. What if you meet Mr tall, dark and perfect… and gay… and you want to get married? Would you ask her for a divorce?"

Clint glared back at the billionaire but it was Natasha who replied.

"I would sign the papers," she confirmed. A brief silence fell but it was broken soon enough as Steve stood.

"I'll go fill up the popcorn shall I?"

Tony's mouth opened as the soldier grabbed up the bowls and briskly made his way toward the door but a well aimed cushion to the face silenced him. Quickly getting over his surprise Tony turned to look at Clint.

"What?"

"Marriage is a sacred commitment in the eyes of god between a man and a woman will you stop going on about how me and Tasha are married just so we can pull each others plug and why the hell bring up the fact that I can marry another man if I wanted?" the arched hissed. Tony frowned.

"He has to get with the times," he replied although he did lean back, a sign he was relenting. Clint sighed quietly and offered him a look that apologised for snapping but showed his gratitude the other man was on his side. Tony nodded and clapped his hands together. "Well everyone better go have a bathroom break or something. Next film goes on in ten minutes!"

x-x-x

Clint smirked as he felt Natasha's head getting heavier on his shoulder.

"You want to go to bed?" he whispered.

"No, no, it's ok," Natasha insisted. Two minutes later however; "Bed time."

Clint smiled to himself as he helped her sit up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tony asked. "Film's not finished."

"It should have ended five minutes ago. This ending drags on and on," Clint replied. The third film was nearing the end anyway and it was not like he had not seen it before. Tony gave a small nod in agreement and waved them on. Steadily the two assassins made their way up to Natasha's floor, the archer escorting the female into her room. Barely had she clambered into her bed and said good night and Natasha was sound asleep. Clint hung around for a short while, regarding his friend - his _wife_ - thoughtfully before finally letting out a weary sigh and heading for the door.

Making his way back down in the elevator the archer made his way to the kitchen, pouring himself a drink. Leaning back against the counter he stared down into the liquid as he contemplated rejoining the others. He looked up startled as he heard movement by the door. A silent sigh escaped his lips as he found Steve carrying through some of the dirty dishes and rubbish from their selection of food.

"That the movie finished?" the archer asked, inhaling deeply as Steve just nodded. "You enjoy them?"

"Yeah," the soldier replied simply, turning away to put dishes in the sink. Clint frowned heavily.

"Would it really kill you to say more than two words to me?" the archer grumbled, pushing himself away from the counter. "I'm still the same guy you used to speak to all the fucking time."

Throwing what was left in his glass down the sink Clint turned sharply and made his way toward the door. A quiet sigh escaped Steve as the soldier bowed his head, a frown pulling on his brow.

"He has a point you know."

Another sigh passed Steve's lips.

"Don't start Tony," he said tiredly, looking up briefly at the billionaire standing in the doorway before returning his gaze downward.

"Come on Steve, he's had a shit couple of days, he just wants you to be a friend!"

"Well maybe we can't be friends any more."

A brief silence fell.

"Wow. Just… wow…" Tony crossed his arms as Steve kept his gaze fixed on the floor. "I know you were brought up different from us and all that man out of time jazz but open your damned mind will you?"

"Wh… no… I…" Steve looked back up but Tony had already turned and walked away, still muttering under his breath. The soldier let out yet another weary sigh, continuing quietly to himself. "That wasn't what I meant."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**: I can only apologise for the delay. I suck. On the plus side – longer chapter! Go me.

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

"Good morning Captain Rogers," JARVIS offered his customary greeting the next morning as Steve stepped through the doors into Stark Tower.

"Good morning JARVIS," the soldier replied automatically with a small nod as he made his way toward the elevator. Stopping in front of the ornate doors he waited for the elevator to come down from one of the upper floors. Instinctively he took a step forward as the elevator arrived but he stopped as the door opened to reveal someone was already inside. Steve blinked rapidly as Clint started forward although the archer stopped abruptly as he looked up and came face to face with Steve. The soldier prepared to return a smile to the customary albeit meek smile and _good morning_ the archer always offered him. Clint however simply sighed heavily, bowing his head and briskly walking past the other man towards the exit. Steve blinked rapidly, bowing his own head briefly. A loud ping round brought his attention back to the elevator. Diving forward before the doors could close Steve slipped inside, running his hand through his hair as his head once again bowed.

"The communal kitchen captain?" JARVIS asked. Steve glanced back up.

"Yes please JARVIS," he replied. The elevator rose quickly and gracefully to the soldiers required floor. Taking a deep breath Steve stepped out of the elevator, a pleasant, sociable expression returned to his face.

"Good morning," he greeted the men gathered at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Steve," Thor grinned as Bruce offered a smile and a nod over his mug of coffee. Tony just arched an eyebrow and returned his attention to the tablet he was reading. Steve frowned slightly but forced the smile back onto his face.

"No Natasha?" he asked as he took a seat next to Thor. Bruce looked back up from his paper.

"She's having a girly day with Pepper," he replied. "Apparently she over did it in the gym yesterday."

"Is she ok?" Steve frowned concernedly.

"She's fine. She didn't do any damage - just tired herself out."

Steve nodded, his concerned expression fading although a hint remained. Thor offered the soldier an understanding smile but shrugged helplessly.

"Well my friends, I believe it is time I depart," the Norse god thumped his mug down onto the table in his usual manner. Tony let out an over exaggerated sigh.

"You really should invite Jane here sometime," he commented although he did not look up from his tablet. "Pepper would really like to meet her," this time Tony did look up. "Invite her over for Bruce's birthday party!"

"My what now?"

Tony looked from Thor over to Bruce.

"Your birthday party," he repeated. "I did tell you about it."

"No you did not."

"No?" Tony arched an eyebrow. "Maybe I told the other guy," the billionaire shrugged. "Either way we're having a party."

"I don't need a birthday party," Bruce objected meekly although he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"I will ask Jane," Thor assured Tony, also knowing better than to argue with the billionaire. "And you promise you will inform me if Clint is sent away?"

"Scouts honour," Tony replied, making the scout salute. Thor arched his eyebrow. "Yes, I promise."

"Thank you," Thor offered the table a nod and a parting wave. "Farewell my friends. Take care."

The three remaining men offered a chorus of goodbyes as the Norse god slipped from the room. Tony looked up from the tablet in his hand at Bruce then at Steve, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm going to go and play with my suit," he said simply, standing and also leaving the room, taking his tablet with him. Bruce looked at his departing friends before looking back at Steve questioningly but he decided against enquiring as he saw the troubled look on Steve's face. He figured he knew the source of the air of hostility even if he did not know the exact details.

"Is Clint being sent away?" Steve asked suddenly, distracting Bruce from his line of thought. The doctor shook his head.

"He says he is just going to hand in a report to Fury but Thor is paranoid now about missing anything since we were unable to get a hold of him when Natasha was injured," Bruce paused as Steve nodded understandingly. "We have managed to convince him that we will easily be able to get in touch with him if he is with Jane."

"Yeah, I admit I've been checking my cell phone more regularly since…" Steve admitted. Bruce too gave an understanding nod.

"Oh, Pepper left these for you," he reached over to the counter behind him and handed Steve four hardback books – the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy plus _The Hobbit_.

"Thank you," the soldier took the three books, looking over them briefly. "So… what do you have planned for the day?"

Bruce shrugged slightly.

"I have a few things to do in my lab," he replied. "You?"

"I think I'll make a start on these," he looked down at the books Pepper had left for him. "I can see how they must've had to chop a lot to make the films."

Bruce nodded.

"It will take you a while to get through them."

Steve looked down at the books for a moment.

"Do you mind if I maybe come and join you in the lab?" he asked, continuing quickly. "I won't bother you or anything, I just…."

"I would be glad of the company," Bruce interrupted with a smile as he noticed the soldier's expression falter slightly. "Even if it is sitting quietly in the corner reading."

Steve offered Bruce a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

x-x-x

Clint inhaled deeply as he paused outside director Fury's door. Knocking briskly - even though he had already been granted entry via the secretary - he eased open the door and slipped into the room. He blinked in surprise as he found Doctor Poole standing in the room.

"Agent Barton," Fury offered him a nod from where he stood behind his desk.

"Director," Clint returned the nod. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had someone in with you."

"That's ok, Doctor Poole was just leaving," the director turned to look at the doctor, holding up a file before laying it back down on his desk. "Thanks for this. I will be in touch."

"Director," Doctor Poole offered the director a parting nod. Turning toward the door he flashed a quick smile at Clint before disappearing out the door. Clint stepped forward as Fury turned his attention toward the archer, handing the other man a folder - his report on the mission during which Natasha had almost drowned. Fury took the file with another nod.

"I suspect this will offer a more accurate insight into everyone's actions," he commented lightly but with the edge of a serious tone. Clint could not help but scoff wryly. He would not be surprised if some of his colleagues reports claimed he had _pushed_ Natasha into the water. Thankfully Fury was experienced enough to know better. The director looked up from the file. "How is agent Romanov?"

"She's fine. Should be back to work soon."

"Glad to hear it," Fury nodded, arching an eyebrow as he placed Clint's report next to the file from doctor Poole. "I hate reading reports."

"I'm not too fond of writing them," Clint replied. Fury smirked.

"I can imagine," he offered another nod. "Thank you for the report agent."

Clint returned the nod, turning toward the door. Shutting the door behind him he turned to make his way down the corridor.

"Agent Barton," doctor Poole pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against, smiling at the archer as he stopped in front of him.

"Doc," Clint returned a small smile. The doctor arched an eyebrow.

"I thought I told you to call me Cayden."

Clint too arched an eyebrow.

"Was that the same time I told you to call me Clint?"

Cayden smirked.

"Yeah, good point," he conceded. "Well then _Clint_," he jerked his head toward Fury's office. "The boss sending you somewhere nice?"

"Oh, no he's not sending me anywhere. I was just handing in my report from the last mission."

Cayden nodded understandingly.

"Ah. Well that was gonna be question two - how is agent Romanov? I'm surprised she hasn't been in to get signed fit to work yet."

"She's fine," Clint replied. "Over did it slightly in the gym yesterday but nothing serious. She's taking it easy today. I think she's just not rushing to get signed back to work after all the times she's told me off for coming back too soon."

Cayden chuckled.

"Taking the higher ground is she?"

"She's trying to," Clint nodded, smiling slightly. "Was mildly satisfying yesterday ordering her to get off the treadmill."

"Did she listen to you?" Cayden asked, arching an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly. Clint scoffed.

"Nope," he smirked. "But I was there to catch her."

Cayden smiled.

"And to say _I told you so _eh?" he shook his head in amusement as Clint shrugged innocently. "So, if you're not being sent away you got any plans for the day?"

Again Clint shrugged.

"Don't know yet. Might just head to the gym or..." the archer paused as a beep sounded from Cayden's pocket. The doctor screwed up his face, offering Clint an apologetic smile as he pulled a pager from his coat.

"No rest for the wicked. There goes my day off," Cayden sighed, pursing his lips as he continued to read. "Could be a late night too."

"Called in on your day off?" Clint offered a sympathetic smile. "That's never good."

"No," Cayden sighed. "Well I'll maybe see you around," the doctor flashed another smile. "Hopefully not as a patient."

Clint chuckled.

"Hopefully not," he agreed, returning a smile. "And here's hoping you're not in too late tonight."

"Here's hoping," Cayden gave a small wave. "See you later then."

"Bye," Clint nodded farewell as Cayden turned and hurried down the corridor in the opposite direction Clint had earlier been heading. With a faint shake of the head the archer continued toward the exit – before Fury did decide to send him somewhere.

x-x-x

Bruce Banner was an intelligent man - everyone knew this - but often people underestimated how observant he was. Or just simply did not notice he was there. When sitting around a table in Stark tower it was hard to miss Tony, the man simply oozed with a sort of energy not to mention the fact he barely shut up. Thor was hard to forget due to his size, constant merriment and booming voice. Natasha - although inconspicuous when she wanted to be - also oozed a sort of charisma and energy. Not to mention her close relationship to Clint. This is how the doctor figured he was the only one to see.

They were all subtle. The occasional quick glance in Clint's direction, the brief troubled looks when he thought no one was looking. Despite Tony's opinions on the matter it was obvious to Bruce that Steve did not want to be fighting with his companions. Well not fighting as such…

x-x-x

Clint opened his eyes slowly as he felt the cushions next to him shift. Maybe he should have been more alarmed that someone had snuck up on him but there was only one person who was capable.

"Hey 'Tasha," he rolled over to face her as she settled herself down in Clint's _nest_. "You and Pepper have fun?"

"Yes we did. And don't worry, I behaved myself."

"Glad to hear it," Clint smirked. Natasha stretched, arching her back in an almost cat-like way.

"So what did you do today?"

"Not much," Clint admitted. "Handed that report into Fury. Bumped into your doctor while I was there – he was asking how you were."

Natasha's interest piqued, her eyes lighting up slightly.

"Doctor Poole? Hmmm," the female smirked. "I liked him. Definitely better than the docs _you _usually end up with."

"Definitely," Clint agreed. Natasha arched an eyebrow.

"Cute too."

Despite himself Clint's lips quirked into a faint smile as he returned his gaze towards the ceiling.

"_Cute _maybe isn't the word I'd use," the archer admitted. A brief silence fell as Natasha regarded her companion in amusement. Suddenly Clint looked back at her with an intrigued smirk. "Wait a minute. Have we finally found someone Natasha Romanov has taken a shine to?"

Natasha returned an incredulous look before rolling her eyes and looking herself back up to the ceiling.

"Honestly Clint were you really born with no gaydar whatsoever?"

"What?" Clint blinked. "You think Cayden's gay?"

Natasha chuckled, looking back at the confused archer.

"Well it wasn't me or Pepper who _Cayden_ was batting his eyelids at."

Clint's brow furrowed at Natasha's suggestive smirk.

"He was not batting his eyelids at me," the archer objected. Natasha's smirk widened.

"Huh huh," she nodded although it was all very condescending. "So what else was doctor Poole saying today?"

Clint shrugged.

"Not much," the archer squirmed slightly under the female's unconvinced stare. "He was called into work."

"Hmmm…" Natasha gave a small nod, accepting the answer as the truth although she suspected not the whole truth. "You should ask him out for a drink or something."

Clint snorted.

"Don't be silly."

"Why not?" Natasha held up a hand to silence the archer. "Apart from Steve."

"Eh… well…"

"I heard you both talking while I was in the hospital," the female smirked as Clint frowned, realising she had obviously been pretending to be sleeping. "Sounded like you were getting along."

"Yeah but…"

"I know you're still hung up on Steve but are you really saying that nothing could happen with Cayden?" Natasha pursed her lips innocently. "If you got to know each other?"

Clint opened his mouth to comment but shut it again with a sigh.

"_Maybe_," he admitted reluctantly although his lips curled into a faint smile. "He does have a wicked sense of humour."

Natasha grinned.

"And he's hot as hell," she wiggled her eyebrows as Clint rolled his eyes although he did give a tilt of the head in acknowledgement.

x-x-x

Bruce glanced over at the man sitting reading in the corner of his lab. Or sitting holding a book open. Steve had been reading quietly but for the last ten minutes he had simply sat and stared at a spot just behind the book. Bruce did not for one minute pretend to know what was going on inside the other man's head, after all he was pretty sure Steve himself did not know. But if the soldier wanted to talk, Bruce knew he would do so in his own time. He would not rush him. He would just be there ready...


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note**: I find myself on a slippery slope – the last time I introduced a third wheel I spawned a whole new pairing as my readers ended up preferring the third wheel to the original… And so I had two choices here and deciding was bloody difficult but I finally made up my mind. Short yes but think you'll like…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

The apartment was dark save for the faint light from the lamp behind the sofa. Steve sat curled up in the corner of the sofa, leaning so as the pad of paper in his lap was highlighted by the light. The soldier's hand moved absently over the paper, working almost subconsciously on his latest sketch. As he worked he could not help his mind drifting. Clint had not spoken to him for three days now – he had not tried to offer a hello, or a good morning…

A heavy sigh escaped Steve's lips as he looked down at the sketch pad on his lap. His brow furrowed quickly as he flicked the pad shut, tossing it down onto the sofa next to him. Clambering quickly to his feet the soldier crossed the room and grabbed up his gym bag. There was no way he was going to get sleep any time soon after all…

x-x-x

Steve made his way down the corridors of the SHIELD medical wing, arching his eyebrow slightly as he found them busier than normal. Momentarily distracted by the thought the soldier did not notice anyone coming out of one of the side rooms.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the soldier stepped back instinctively, looking up to see if whoever he had collided with was alright. "Oh, hi doctor Poole."

"Captain," Cayden gave a small nod before a frown pulled on his brow. "What brings you here?"

Steve gestured to his watch.

"It's almost two o'clock. I'm here for agent Brandt's physio."

The doctor blinked.

"It's almost two?" he narrowed his eyes as he looked down at his watch. Blinking again he looked back up at Steve. "It's Thursday?"

Steve arched an eyebrow before frowning slightly as he got a proper look at the doctor.

"Something has happened?" he half stated, half questioned. Cayden ran his hands over his face.

"There was a mission out in Cambodia. Twelve agents were sent in to take out a cell SHIELD have been monitoring," Cayden's face crinkled. "They were ambushed – we've lost one agent already and there are four still critical…"

Steve nodded soberly as the doctor's voice trailed off.

"How long have you been working?" he asked, a concerned frown pulling on his brow. Cayden inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily.

"Since… Monday?"

Steve's frown did not raise any.

"And have you slept?"

"A little," Cayden shrugged, looking back down at his watch. "You'll have to pass my apologies to agent Brant."

"I will do that. I'm sure he'll understand," Steve offered a reassuring smile. Cayden looked up at the soldier with an arched eyebrow.

"I can't believe you're still coming to his physio sessions – you haven't missed one yet have you?"

It was Steve's turn to offer a faint shrug.

"He was injured fighting by my side, defending his fellow agents," he said, referring to the agent who had several months earlier been badly injured while on a SHIELD mission with Captain America. "It is the least I could do."

Cayden smiled meekly.

"Well I'm sure he's grateful. I'd better get back to work."

Steve gave a small nod.

"Well just take it easy, yeah?" he met the doctor's eyes with a concerned yet understanding gaze. "I know you are busy but you can't help anyone if you're too burned out."

Cayden returned a nod and a small salute. He started to turn away to head down the corridor but quickly turned back again.

"Oh, Captain," the doctor pulled a slight face as Steve too turned back and looked at the other man questioningly. "This isn't exactly the most appropriate time but… since you're here. You're friends with agent Barton right?"

Steve blinked but maintained a calm expression.

"Eh… yeah, we're friends."

Cayden took a step closer, tilting his head to the side slightly, his voice growing slightly quieter.

"Is he… seeing anyone?"

Steve blinked again.

"You… you want to ask Clint on a date?"

Cayden leant against the wall.

"Well I was thinking we could go for drinks or something and if it turned into a date or _led _to a date then…" the doctor gave a faint shrug with the shoulder not pressed against the wall. "He's cute and has my kind of sense of humour. I almost asked him on Monday but this all kicked off."

"Oh… well… eh…" the soldier glanced down briefly before looking back up. "He is actually seeing someone I'm afraid."

Cayden sighed and pouted, rolling his eyes.

"The cute ones are always taken," he pushed himself off the wall. "Good thing I got the chance to ask you first eh? Can still talk to him without it being awkward now."

Steve offered a meek smile as the doctor gave him another salute and this time disappeared down the corridor. For a moment he just stood, staring in the direction in which the doctor had disappeared.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, sorry," Steve's attention re-focussed, the soldier moving aside to let the nurse who had spoken past. With a small shake of the head he turned and made his way towards the wing where the physiotherapy was housed, his thoughts turning completely to the injured agent he wanted to help get back on his feet.

x-x-x

Bruce frowned heavily at the paperwork in front of him. The information was not adding up – something was missing. Reaching over the desk he picked up his cell phone and glanced down at the screen but he had no new calls of messages. Doctor Poole had not returned his earlier call. He had hoped the other doctor would have some more information regarding the cultures he had gathered from the agents who had been on the mission in…

"Bruce?"

The doctor looked up from his desk with a start but his lips quickly curled into a smile.

"Steve," Bruce glanced at the clock. "I wasn't expecting you back today."

Steve gave a slight shrug.

"Where is everyone?" the soldier asked. Thor was still visiting Jane – he knew this from his morning visit – but he had seen no sign of anyone else upon his arrival in the tower.

"Tony is out playing with the underwater piping for another arc reactor, Natasha is out with Pepper and Fury has sent Clint out to…" Bruce frowned faintly. "Cambodia?"

Steve's breath hitched.

"Cambodia?" he took a deep breath and tried to maintain a calm expression but his earlier conversation with doctor Poole – the _first _conversation – was at the front of his mind. "Did Clint give any details?"

"All he said was it was a clean up mission," Bruce's brow furrowed further as he studied the other man, the soldier's mask slipping quickly. "Steve, is everything alright?"

Steve inhaled deeply, stepping fully into the laboratory, closing the door behind himself and running a hand through his hair.

"Eh… not really," the soldier took another deep breath. "Can I… can I talk to you about something?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: I must apologise unreservedly for the delay. I really should stop posting last thing at night. What I last wrote made sense at the time but in the cold light of the next day I realised it kinda mucked up my plan so I figured I'd go for plan B. Then realised it didn't really work so butchered plan A and plan B together to get plan C. Then I dreamed up plan D, but it started to grow arms and legs and this story would _never _have ended. And so this, my dear readers, is plan E. The third version of plan E… hope you all approve! A bit disjointed I admit but this is purposeful. That and I cannot write a fourth version!

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

It had started several months before. Long before the first… _incident_ with Loki.

Steve had never been good with women, but he had always attributed that to his being so shy. Before the serum he had been scrawny and awkward and shy. That was why he had never been on a proper date. And after the serum he may have changed physically which helped his confidence a little but not overly so. He still felt awkward when woman threw themselves at him – at _Captain America_ – but again he attributed that to his shyness. These were not women he knew, they were strangers invading his personal space. Of course he was going to feel uncomfortable. Besides, he had not really had time to think on such matters – the war kept him busy.

Peggy, on the other hand, he had grown to know. And respect. And care for deeply. And he did miss her terribly. But since waking up from his ice induced sleep he had started to… wonder.

He never dwelled on the thoughts though. They were brief and fleeting and quickly buried away. A tiny little voice asking if maybe there was a reason other than his shyness that he was no good with women. A little voice at the back of his head that was quickly and efficiently silenced. Times may have changed but Steve himself had not. Besides, he had other things to think about. Such as readjusting to his new environment.

And then the Avengers came into his life.

And then the voice spoke up again.

Steve had been sitting in his apartment sketching absently when suddenly he had stopped. The soldier had shut the sketch pad quickly, not dwelling for one moment on the fact that he had been paying perhaps just a little too much attention to sketching a certain archer's biceps. It was a passing thought – nothing more.

And when the soldier found himself watching the archer train a few weeks later, his eyes drifting down and lingering on said biceps, again Steve shook it off. And watching him in the gym a few days after – again was ignored. It was easily done. The way Steve had been raised made it very easy to bury his head in the proverbial sand.

"_I know you were brought up different from us and all that man out of time jazz but open your damned mind will you_?"

Easier said than done.

Steve Rogers _was_ from a different time. He grew up in a time when the expectation was to find a good woman, settle down and have a family. A little boy he could teach and play sports with like he wished he'd had a father to play with. A little girl he could fuss over and protect. He had seen that future ahead for himself, after the war. He imagined that was the life that he was going to lead.

Besides – what use would there be in exploring even the possibility of feelings for his friend? Feelings which of course he did not have. But just for the sake of argument he did have such feelings – which he did not – there was no point in exploring them. Steve was happy being single. Tony may have teased him mercilessly about being a ninety year old virgin, but Steve was more than content with his life. Romantic relations were… complicated. Steve was happy as he was. And even if he had feelings for Clint in particular – which he did not – well. As Tony would have (and frequently did) put it – _Clint was banging Natasha_.

And then… then _Loki_. Then Loki had made his first little announcement. Announced that Clint was in love with one of his teammates – but _not_ Natasha. The little voice gave a whimper – but Steve buried his head further still into the sand. To admit to himself to having feelings for Clint when Clint was in love with Tony or Bruce or Thor? No good could come of it. Because there was no way that Steve was the subject of Clint's affections. And even if he were… well. That thought – brief as it was – terrified Steve more than anything else. They were friends. They were teammates. Steve was Clint's commanding officer in the field. Clint was adamant that everyone just forget about what Loki had said. Steve was happy to do just that.

But then there was incident number two.

"_Tell_ _me Captain, what is it like to have one of your soldiers lusting after you_?"

Of course Steve had not believed Loki's words at first, but one glance at Clint had confirmed it. The archer had looked positively horrified and terrified and everything Steve had never seen him look before. The little voice chirped up – _screamed _out – but there was absolutely no way he could think clearly now. For the man out of time to have come to terms with having feelings for another man under any circumstances would have been hard enough but now? There was too much at stake. And although it would be unlikely to decide that one had feelings for another purely out of a sort of empathy to _their_ feelings…

Steve buried his head further in the sand. Save for the occasional whimper of that little voice. Which was fast becoming not so little…

Bruce blinked.

"Of course!" the doctor stood quickly from behind his desk, pushing his work aside and taking one of the other seats, gesturing for Steve to join him. The soldier paused briefly, blinking himself as he tried to re-gather his thoughts before sitting down in the seat next to his friend.

"I just came from the medical department at SHIELD," he started slowly, remembering the conversation they had just been having. "They sent a team of agents out to Cambodia at the start of the week and… if I remember what doctor Poole said correctly four are critically injured and they have lost one," Steve took a deep breath, frowning heavily as he fidgeted with a pen lying on the desk next to them. "I've seen doctor Poole save guys I was convinced were a lost cause, even considering today's medicine. These agents must have come back in pretty bad shape."

Bruce nodded solemnly.

"You think it is a related mission Clint has been sent on?" the doctor sighed wearily. "Knowing SHIELD, it likely is," Bruce arched an eyebrow, pausing briefly before continuing quietly. "You're… concerned for Clint?"

Steve took a deep breath.

"Of course I'm concerned," he replied quietly. There was another short pause as the soldier slowly twirled the pen round in his fingers. "You know… he doesn't even try to speak to me anymore."

Bruce frowned slightly, considering his response.

"Can you blame him?" he asked although there was no judgement in his tone. A wry smile pulled on Steve's lips.

"No," he shook his head, finally looking at Bruce, his blue eyes tired and… well Bruce was not one hundred percent sure. "No I don't blame him," there was another short silence as once again Steve looked away. "Doctor Poole was eh… well he… he asked me if Clint was dating anyone."

Bruce blinked in surprise.

"Doctor Poole's interested in Clint?" the doctor could not help but smile faintly in amusement although if faded slightly as he looked at Steve. "What did you tell him?"

Steve inhaled deeply.

"I eh… told him Clint was seeing someone."

Again Bruce blinked.

"Oh. And did you tell him that because…" the doctor frowned thoughtfully, desperately trying to read the other man's expression. "Because you _disapprove_ of the two of them dating?"

"No. No…" Steve shook his head slowly, falling silent for a long moment. Bruce noticed the conflict flickering over the soldiers face but all of a sudden a more composed expression took over, his tone as he continued calm. "I just don't think they'd be a good match."

Bruce arched an eyebrow dubiously as Steve watched the pen spin round on the desk. From what he could remember of his conversations with doctor Poole as they had worked through the night on a virus anecdote the other doctor had a history in the military which included sniper training, had a somewhat dark sense of humour not unlike Clint's and with his work for SHIELD he knew exactly what Clint's job entailed. Bruce was no relationship expert but on paper to him it looked like a good match. A damn good match. Before he could comment however another figure appeared in the doorway for the lab.

"Bruce I feel betrayed," Tony breezed into the room, crossing his arms and standing in his Iron Man suit although the face plate was peeled back. "Sharing your lab with another man."

Bruce rolled his eyes at the billionaire's appalling timing.

"Plenty of me to go round," he replied lightly. Tony smirked and turned his attention to Steve.

"What you doing here at this time of night anyway? You finally moved in?"

"No, I haven't moved in," Steve grumbled, glancing at his watch. "But you're right, it is getting late. I should be making a move."

"I… didn't mean…" Tony started but the soldier was already half way out the door.

"I'll see you both in the morning."

Tony pouted and turned to Bruce, arching an eyebrow at the unimpressed look the doctor was offering him.

"What?"

Bruce sighed tiredly.

"You should give him a break."

Tony shrugged.

"What did I say?" he asked innocently. Bruce let out another sigh, shaking his head.

"Nothing," he offered his friend a smile, genuine but slightly wry. "Were you needing something?"

x-x-x

The night had long since closed in but Steve remained wide awake. He sat on his bed, leaning back against the headboard, blanket draped loosely up to his waist. Upon his bedside cabinet sat the two usual framed pictures – one a sketch of Peggy and one a sketch of Bucky – along with both his cell phone and his house phone, both of which had been checked as being fully charged. Just in case. Also upon the nightstand lay a sketch book, unopened now but it had earlier been – albeit briefly – as the soldier had prayed for sketches subject's safe return…


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: You know... I think I might know how this is gonna end now...

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

"…and then we have to look over those schematics in the laboratory and you have to come up and have a look at how the pool is coming along and…"

Bruce simply nodded away, not really listening to the details of Tony's whirlwind speech. It was too early in the morning – how was the other man so wide awake?

"Oh, sorry," both Bruce and Tony stopped as they tried to step into the elevator and just about walked into the body stepping out. Tony stood up straight and gave a rather mocking salute.

"Good morning captain, sir!"

"Morning Stark," Steve replied calmly, collecting himself quickly. He offered a nod in Bruce's direction although he did not actually look at the doctor. "Bruce."

"Good morning Steve," Bruce suppressed a sigh as the soldier walked away towards the kitchen to join with Natasha and Pepper. He had not seen much of Steve since their not-quite conversation the other night and what he had seen of him they had always been in company. The soldier was well and truly back in shut down. Next to Bruce, Tony arched an eyebrow.

"Did _you _declare your undying love for the super soldier?" he asked, pulling a face in Steve's direction. "He's been avoiding you like he avoids Barton since the night I caught you in his lab."

Bruce gave his friend an unimpressed look.

"Come on. You said something about schematics?" he replied instead, stepping into the elevator. Tony however stayed outside, hands on hips.

"Seriously? Why is he avoiding you?"

"He's not avoiding me."

"Oh, but he is," Tony argued, stepping into the elevator although Bruce was not sure if that was a good thing. Truth was he really had nothing to tell but Tony was never going to believe that.

x-x-x

Clint stifled a yawn as he paused outside director Fury's office. He had been tired following missions before of course but the archer swore that it was worse now he had the most comfortable nest to go home to now. Literally a big, fluffy, comfortable nest. Damn Tony.

Giving a swift knock the archer eased open the door and slipped into the room. Fury - already informed of the agents impending arrival - turned from the conversation he had been having with agent Hill with an arch of the eyebrow.

"Agent Barton, I was not expecting you back so soon."

The archer stepped forward and handed the director a file.

"I figured time would be of the essence sir, given the time lost already."

"Indeed," Fury nodded before raising his voice purposefully. "Perhaps we should have sent an assassin in the first place, don't you agree agent Hill?"

"Yes sir," the female replied calmly although her jaw clenched. Clint did not bother to look at the female - he already knew she would be glaring daggers at him. Fury flicked through the file quickly.

"Any problems?"

"No sir."

"Good," Fury looked up from the file, casting his eyes over the archer. His eyebrow arched as his gaze fell on a bandage wrapped haphazardly around the agents upper arm, just visible under his shirt. Clint took a deep breath.

"Just a scratch."

Fury looked at Clint's arm dubiously.

"It has never ceased to amaze me what _you_ define as a small scratch agent," he looked up at Clint pointedly - _suspiciously_. "What happened?"

Clint suppressed a sigh. He had hoped Fury would not notice.

"Whoever used the jet before me did not secure the cargo bay properly. I went to open one of the overhead compartments to store my kit and was attacked by a parachute bag."

Clint was sure a smirk pulled at Fury's lips but he looked at his agent with a composed expression.

"Go and get it checked out by medical."

Clint could not help but frown.

"It does not need medical attention sir."

"That's what you always say. I have enough agents out of action Barton," Fury replied calmly. "I do not want to have another out of action because some _little_ _cut_ on his arm went sceptic," an eyebrow raised as Clint's mouth opened to object. "You do not leave this base until I have had a phone call from a doctor giving you the all clear. And I mean a full check up, do you understand agent Barton?"

Clint inhaled deeply but returned a compliant nod.

"Yes sir," he agreed, turning on his heel and leaving the office. The archer glanced longingly down the corridor toward the exit, half contemplating ignoring the directors instructions but he decided he knew better. Besides which, if he were to be perfectly honest with himself, the wound - which was a little bigger and deeper than just a cut - did sting like Hell. Maybe it did need a clean. And it did keep re-bleeding. His own makeshift first aid skills were not exactly the best, especially considering the left handed archer had bandaged his own upper arm with his right hand. And he had spent most of his time away camped out in a hot, humid jungle with very little clean water.

Making his way briskly down the corridors towards medical, the agent pondered as to which doctor he would prefer to see. He had of course over the years taken a dislike to all but the newest of the doctors but after his conversation with Natasha he was not entirely sure if he could look Cayden in the eye...

"_Clint_."

The archer mentally rolled his eyes. Of course.

"_Cayden_," he replied calmly, stopping in front of the doctor who had appeared in the corridor. Cayden smirked.

"Fury phoned ahead," he gestured to a nearby exam room. Clint gave a small nod and slipped into the room, automatically making his way to sit on the bed. Cayden shut the door behind them, crossing to the trolley at the side of the room and slipping on fresh medical gloves. "So you were attacked by a parachute bag?"

Clint chuckled as Cayden turned an amused arched eyebrow on him, instantly put at ease by the other man's demeanour.

"I was indeed," he confirmed, rolling up his sleeve and starting to unravel the bandage. Cayden stepped forward.

"Here, let me," he offered, realising the awkward angle the archer was trying to work at. Clint let go of the bandage, resting his hands either side of him. Glancing to his side at the other man who now stood very close the archer frowned slightly at the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Have you slept since I last saw you?" he asked. Cayden scoffed, letting out a short, wry laugh.

"Do I really look that bad?" he muttered, rubbing his hand over his face. "I've slept some."

Clint frowned slightly.

"Did the first mission really go that badly?" the archer asked quietly. He had heard a little about it of course but he was not exactly well in with many of the SHIELD agents anymore. Cayden just gave him a tired, weary look before returning his attention to the bandage. Clint regarded the doctor quickly, wanting to offer if he wanted anyone to talk to or to just have a drink with but Cayden spoke up first.

"Man, it must have been one evil parachute."

Clint chuckled.

"Yeah, it packed a punch," he looked down at his arm as Cayden gently pulled at the wound to get a better look, fingers resting on either side of his bicep.

"Well it doesn't look _too_ bad. I'll be able to assure Fury your arm's not gonna fall off," the doctor pulled at the wound once more. "It's not deep enough for stitches but it doesn't look like it'll heal easily on its own so I'll give it a clean out and stick some steri-strips on just to keep it closed and redress it in…" the doctor eyed the old bandages suspiciously. "Well _clean_ bandages. Then you can get on home – your other half will be glad to see you back I'm sure."

Clint arched an eyebrow as Cayden retreated back to the nearby trolley to gather up his supplies.

"I don't think Nat will be missing me quite yet," he commented.

"Oh, no I meant your _other _other half."

Clint frowned.

"_Other_ other half?"

Cayden paused as he made his way back toward Clint.

"Crap, I'm sorry if it's not common knowledge," he continued toward the archer. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Clint's frown did not fade as the doctor started cleaning his arm. Won't tell anyone _what_?


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: Stop it people! Do not encourage the Clint/Cayden-ness! I will never again write a love triangle – _never_! On the matter though I do plan to write a kinda sequel to _Why Tony Should Not Interfere With Clint's Love Life_ which will be called _Why Doctor Poole Delayed Taking Out Clint's Stitches_. This will feature some Clint/Cayden-ness to keep you happy. Short I'm afraid and not where I had intended to stop (honest!) but it's post this tonight or nothing until at least next week. So. Back to Captain-might-be-in-denial…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Bruce suppressed a sigh as he noticed Tony twitching to the side. The billionaire had stayed mostly quiet since they had seen Steve but Bruce could tell he was trying to figure out a way to coax - or torture - information out of him.

"Just tell me!" he eventually wailed, resting his elbows on the bench and offering Bruce his best puppy eyes and pout. Bruce sighed aloud.

"Honestly, I have nothing to tell."

"But you were talking about _something _when I walked in on you two in the lab!"

"No. We were about to talk about something," Bruce frowned uncertainly. "Maybe."

Tony's eyes lit up slightly.

"Talk about what?" he sighed melodramatically as Bruce returned a dubious look. "Fine, you have your little secrets."

Silence thankfully descended after that, until JARVIS's smooth voice drifted through the room.

"Sir, Thor requests that you and doctor Banner join him in the main floor lounge room."

"Oh does he now?" Tony muttered.

"He wishes to introduce you to Miss Jane."

"Oh," Tony's head tilted to the side and suddenly he was on his feet. "Well that's different."

Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony's sudden mood swing but nevertheless he too clambered to his feet, quickly following Tony to the elevator. Within minutes the two had arrived in the lounge room, finding that Steve and Pepper were already sitting chatting with Thor and the woman they presumed to be Jane. The thunder god looked particularly pleased as Pepper and Jane talked away quickly. His smile widened somehow as his gaze fell upon Tony and Bruce.

"Friends!" he boomed, opening his arms before gesturing towards Jane. "I would like you to meet Jane Foster. Jane, this is Tony who's charming home you will reside in and Bruce who's party we shall enjoy tomorrow."

Both Tony and Bruce offered Jane a smile as she was pulled gently away from Pepper by the enthusiastic blonde. Bruce glanced quickly to Thor.

"Only if Clint is back," he reminded the Norse god before returning his attention to shaking Jane's hand. Thor's smile faded quickly.

"Clint has not returned yet?"

Bruce started to shake his head but a female voice from behind stopped her.

"Clint is back. Well…" Natasha stepped up beside the four. "He is back in the country. He's just down at SHIELD reporting back to Fury," she arched an eyebrow at the three boys before turning her attention to Jane. "Hi. I'm Natasha," promptly she linked arms with the overwhelmed looking female and led her back to Pepper. "How about Pepper and I show you around the tower, hmmmm?"

"Rude!" Tony called after the three departing females. Thor smiled sheepishly.

"I think I should maybe have introduced her to you all one by one," he admitted. Tony chuckled and clapped his friend on the arm.

"Maybe," he agreed with a small nod. "Never mind. Pepper and Natasha will look after her."

Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"You do realise that there are now _three _of them, right?"

Tony's eyes widened comically. Steve laughed from the side.

"Oh – I don't think Jane will be quite so…" his voice trailed off as he sought the right words but Tony interrupted him.

"Devious? Interfering? Terrifying?" he shuddered. "Thank god Barton's gay – should stop us being overrun by women," Tony started to bow his head sheepishly as Bruce and Thor both gave him a bemused yet berating look but a figure appearing in the doorway brought a smirk back to his face. "Speak of the devil, Clint! Welco…"

"Why the Hell did you tell Cayden I had a boyfriend?" Clint yelled, making a beeline straight for Steve, completely ignoring the other three men that stood around him. The three in question looked between the fuming archer and the shocked soldier quickly.

"I… eh…" Steve stuttered but Clint was not finished.

"You had no right to interfere in my love life!" a heavy sigh escaped Clint's lips as he took a small step backward although his crossed arms and tense shoulders showed he was still fuming. "You have made it perfectly clear that you do not approve so stay the Hell out of it!"

"I didn't..." Steve frowned heavily but no further words came. Clint shook his head.

"I give up," he muttered, turning to leave again.

"Clint wait!" Steve's frown deepened but the archer paid no heed. Tony looked quickly between Steve and Clint, realising Steve seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Where the Hell are you going now?" he called after the retreating agent in his usual calm voice. "We have a visitor."

Clint paused, taking a deep breath and turning round to look at the group. His eyes fell on Thor and he gave a small nod of understanding.

"Please pass on my apologies to Jane," he told the Norse god before turning his gaze to Tony. "I'm going back to SHIELD. There's a cute doctor who's had a pretty shit week who probably would like to go for a drink."

The billionaire, the doctor and the Norse god looked from the departing archer to the soldier next to them. Steve's mouth opened but nothing came out. His face scrunched up as the door shut behind Clint. With a low grunt Steve turned and headed for the other door.

"And where are _you_ going?" Tony asked although his calm tone was long gone.

"Gym," Steve replied flatly without looking round. "Third floor right?"

"Right…" Tony replied although Steve did not turn to acknowledge. Slowly Tony turned to Bruce although it was Thor who spoke up first.

"Did I miss something while I was away?" he frowned. Tony and Bruce both screwed up their faces.

"I am as in the dark as you are," Tony turned to Bruce expectantly. The doctor shrugged.

"I know nothing more than you do," he tilted his head to the side slightly. "Well… I knew Steve told Cayden that Clint had a boyfriend."

Tony's eyes widened, his hands waving around.

"And you did not see fit to _share_ this?" he shook his head. "Why did Steve tell him that?"

"He said he didn't think they were compatible."

Tony's eyebrow arched.

"Doctor tall, dark and smirky and agent small, blonde and sarky?" the billionaire smirked. "Yeah, can't see it either. What else did Steve say?"

"Nothing. You interrupted."

Tony's mouth opened into an _oh_. A brief silence fell over the three as they turned and looked at the door through which Steve had left. Tony's head tilted to the side.

"Did he say he was going down to the third floor gyms?" he pursed his lips as Bruce and Thor both nodded. "JARVIS! Is Steve still in the building?"

"Captain Rodgers is in the third floor gym Sir."

"Huh," Tony frowned slightly. "He never uses the gyms here."

"Captain Rodgers moved into the tower last night Sir," JARVIS informed them. Tony's frown lifted as his eyes widened.

"He _what_?" he waved his hands towards the ceiling. "Well thanks for telling me!"

"I'm telling you now Sir."

Tony's eyes narrowed, one finger pointing upwards.

"You are to stop conversing with Clint, do you hear me!" he gave the ceiling one last look before returning his attention back to Bruce and Thor. "So… what now?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**: So… this is version 5.3f of chapter 16. I am so sorry for the delay – writers block, ridiculous real-life workload and a slight break down in communication with my lap top. And I kept changing my mind. Honestly – why did Steve not just yell back that he was jealous in chapter 15? Eh? Would have made life _so _much easier… But I promise there's not long to go now. I had hoped to put more in this chapter but it's actually rather long and it's been two weeks since Clint stormed off…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

The gym was filled with the rhythmic sound of fists thudding against the punching bag. Tony stood in the doorway, watching as Steve pummelled Hell out of the heavy bag. Finally the soldier paused, leaning forward against the hanging gym equipment, resting his head and his still-clenched fists against it.

"So…" Tony's voice startled the other man but he did not look round. "I hear you've finally moved in?"

Another punch was landed on the bag.

"I did speak with Pepper to ensure the offer still stood."

Tony arched an eyebrow as Steve continued to punch.

"Well of course the offer still stood," he sighed quietly. Slowly he began to walk forward, rounding the bag so he stood to the side, now able to see Steve's face. The soldier's brow was furrowed heavily, his eyes fixed on the bag in front of him. "What made you finally change your mind?"

Again Steve paused, finally casting a glance at the billionaire next to him.

"I just… figured it was about time," he shrugged slightly. "I thought I could… I mean I figured if I was here all the time it would be easier to…"

"Get the team back on track?" Tony prompted as Steve's voice trailed off. The soldier looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. Tony waited but nothing more came from Steve although he did not continued with his rhythmic onslaught of punches.

"And maybe make peace with Clint?"

Steve flinched slightly but gave a calm enough nod.

"Yes… And…" he took a deep breath, returning his gaze squarely to the punching bag. His voice was quiet as he continued but Tony could still hear him. "And I thought it might help me figure out some stuff."

Tony inhaled deeply himself. His gut reaction was to burst out laughing and point out that it did not look like there was much to figure out but he knew he would have to be more… tactful.

"Stuff to do with Clint?" he asked patiently. Steve's brows furrowed but his punching continued at the same pace.

"Stuff to do with Clint," he confirmed, voice still quiet and barely audible over the thud, thud, thud of his fists. Tony took a small step forward.

"Can I ask what you were hoping to figure out?" he tilted his head slightly as the punches became harder. "Because from where we were standing you did a green eyed monster impression to rival the Other Guy when Clint said he was going to go for drinks with Cayden."

The punching bag flew across the room, the metal chain that had previously held it to the roof crashing down after it. Steve's hands fell to his side as he took several deep breaths, his gaze still fixed on the bag. Tony waited, searching what he could see of the other man's face, hoping he had not pushed too hard but Steve's expression gave nothing away. Finally the soldier moved, turning away from Tony but only as far as the nearby boxing ring. Letting out a weary sigh the soldier turned and leant back against the base of the ring, crossing his arms and legs in front of him. Tony slowly walked forward, joining the soldier leaning against the ring although he kept a small, respectable distance between them, both men looking straight ahead.

"That time you said that you and Clint could not be friends anymore I don't think I quite understand what you meant," he ventured softly, turning his head towards Steve. The soldier flinched slightly, taking a deep breath as he cast his eyes in Tony's direction. Finally Steve's stoic expression faltered, the hint of a wry smirk pulling on his lips as his gaze met with Tony's earnest and friendly one.

"_I _didn't entirely know what I meant," he admitted quietly. Shaking his head slightly he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I... I _kind of_ knew…" a tired sigh escaped Steve's lips, his voice growing even quieter. "You know if I'd have said anything like that before I got frozen I would have been court-marshalled. Dishonourably discharged. I mean you didn't even _talk_ about it back then. My friends would have…"

Tony' lips pursed slightly. Probably best to not tell Steve how his father – a man Tony knew Steve still counted in his _friends_ list – had fired an employee Tony used to talk to when he was young after finding out he was gay. Because of course it was contagious. Tony would have caught it…

"Did you… realise? Back then?"

Steve's head shook.

"No. No I just always thought I was no good with women because I was shy and generally awkward. After the serum I just… I never felt comfortable cause it just seemed like people were only interested in Captain America," a frown pulled on Steve's brow, guilt creeping into his voice. "Except Peggy."

Tony turned to face the other man.

"No one could ever doubt you cared for her," he stated reassuringly. "You obviously genuinely did."

Steve turned briefly, offering Tony a small but grateful smile.

"What Bruce said at the hospital when Natasha was injured, about how Clint really does love Natasha," the soldier inhaled deeply. "That really hit me. I was trying so hard to bury my head in the sand but…"

"Struck a chord?" Tony's eyebrow arched. Steve smiled wryly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"So… when did you…" Tony's hands made a rolling gesture. Steve laughed quietly.

"A while ago," he admitted. "Not long after waking up from the ice. I saw a couple of guys walking hand in hand through central park and all of a sudden… it wasn't something that was locked away and never spoken about, you know? This little voice started to chirp away at the back of my mind but… I just blocked it out. I was told all my life that it was wrong. That you would go to Hell. I had my heart set on getting married and raising a family. Times may have changed but I… _I _hadn't changed."

Tony's head nodded.

"I suppose you had enough changes to deal with without worrying about something like that," he agreed. Steve sighed.

"Then I met you guys."

Tony tried not to smirk but his lips curled upward.

"Someone caught your attention, eh?"

Colour crept up Steve's cheeks.

"…yeah…" another sigh escaped him. "But I… I couldn't even wrap my head around maybe having feelings for another guy never mind a teammate. A friend," he shook his head, his lips curling up into a helpless smirk. "Besides which I thought he and Natasha were…"

Tony chuckled.

"Didn't we all?" his expression grew serious. "So… what about when you found out he and Natasha… _weren't_?"

Steve exhaled loudly.

"I think that was worse! I _genuinely_ thought it was one of you three Loki was talking about," he shook his head. "Knowing he was… gay but in love with one of you guys…"

Tony nodded understandingly.

"And by the time you found out it _was_ you, you were buried so deep in denial…"

Steve too nodded.

"I didn't know what the hell to do. Or think. So I just…" he sighed wearily, looking at Tony with troubled, helpless eyes. "I was so worried about him when I found out he was sent away. I kept checking my house phone and my cell phone, I was so paranoid after Natasha…"

"Another good reason to move in," Tony smirked knowingly as Steve's head bowed sheepishly.

"That was part of it," he admitted. "I just… wanted to be here so I would know when he was safe. And I figured if we could just start talking again then maybe I could… at least maybe wrap my head around it all. And I would just… deal with anything that followed…"

Tony nodded as Steve's voice trailed off, colour rising up his cheeks again.

"You weren't expecting him to come barging back in yelling at you then?"

A wry laugh escaped Steve's lips.

"No that did kinda throw me off guard," the soldier rubbed the back of his neck. "And… I mean you guys were all there and…" Steve's brows furrowed. "And I don't know if I can even…"

Tony pushed himself away from the boxing ring to stand facing Steve.

"You don't know if you can what? Tell Clint that you feel the same way he does?" the billionaire could not help but roll his eyes at the slight flinch in Steve's shoulders. "After everything you've just said?"

"You don't understand Tony. I…"

"You're scared, I get that! Well… I don't get it _exactly_ but…" Tony waved a hand. "You think you're the first guy to be scared to come out the closet? I mean are you seriously telling me you're just going to stand back and let Clint go and chase after Doctor McSmirky?"

Jealousy flickered across Steve's face but the soldier inhaled sharply, regaining a composed expression.

"Cayden's perfect for Clint," he admitted quietly. Tony threw his hands up in despair.

"Maybe on paper!" he exclaimed, turning away before quickly turning back again, his expression suddenly calm. "You're right. Cayden and Clint would go very well together," Tony noticed the flicker of green return to Steve's face but it passed quickly so he continued calmly. "Pepper did tell me that the doctor was quite smitten with our little archer and hey – at least Clint will always have someone to patch him up every time he jumps off a building eh?" a wry, not-very-convincing smirk was the only response. "And you'll get over Clint. Go back to just being friends and team mates and everything will be back to normal."

Steve gave a small nod, a faint smile pulling on his lips as it appeared Tony was agreeing with him.

"Exactly," he said quietly, as much to himself as to Tony. The billionaire however arched an eyebrow, his arms crossing.

"Until next time," Tony tilted his head to the side as Steve's gaze snapped up to meet his. Tony's eyebrow arched. "What are you planning? Are you going to get married and have that family you always wanted or just stay single for the rest of your life? Either way do you really think that there will never be another guy come into your life who'll… grab your attention?"

Steve inhaled sharply.

"I… eh…"

"Steve…" Tony's voice grew quiet and sincere as he stepped forward, laying a hand gently on each of the soldier's arms and looking him straight in the eye. "Can you really stand by and let him go off with someone else?"

Another sharp intake of breath was followed by a shaky sigh. Steve's eyes closed as he shook his head.

"It's too late Tony," he replied quietly. Tony stepped back again.

"Not necessarily," he glanced at his watch. "Fast as Clint can drive he probably won't have made it back to SHIELD yet. If you call him you should catch him."

"I can't talk to him over the phone!" Steve's eyes widened. Tony tilted his head slightly.

"You don't really have much choice! I doubt even after a few drinks with the doctor he's going to forget about you but I think it's best that this doesn't become a messy love triangle, don't you agree?"

Steve closed his eyes again, running his hands through his hair. Tony was right of course – never mind anything else, he considered Cayden a friend, he did not want to see the doctor get tangled up further in this and he certainly did not want to see him get hurt. Tony frowned sympathetically. He could see the panic rising in the other man as he was being forced into acting faster than he otherwise would have done.

"I doubt he'd answer my call," Steve shrugged helplessly. Tony held up his own cell phone.

"He might answer mine," as he spoke he was already dialling, putting the call on speaker. The call dialled and rang… and rang… and rang… and cut out. Steve sighed heavily.

"Like I said, too late," he rubbed at his face with both hands. Tony scowled down at his phone.

"Maybe… maybe he's just too busy driving to answer," he looked up at the ceiling. "JARVIS? Can you…" his brows furrowed as he paused briefly. "…not tell Pepper what I am about to ask you to do? Or Natasha. Ca… Or Barton for that matter. Can you please use Agent Barton's cell phone to locate him? Has he made it back to SHIELD yet?"

"Agent Barton never left the building Sir," JARVIS's smooth voice caused both Tony and Steve to look upwards. "He is upstairs in his nest."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**: See previous author's notes. Work sucks. Yet again multiple versions of this – in my head at least. Didn't have time to write them all down but this is the one I'm going with. Hopefully it's the right one. This was also supposed to be longer but I've gone over 2000 words (which is one of the longer chapters) and it's been three weeks since I posted so this is going up and you'll just have to wait for the next bit I'm afraid. But I am already typing it so hopefully it won't take another three weeks.

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Tony blinked. Steve blinked.

"He's in his nest?" Tony asked, a small frown playing on his brow. "He never left?"

"That is correct sir."

Steve turned to Tony with pleading eyes. The billionaire's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he took a small step backward.

"What?" he asked, dragging the sound out slightly.

"Can you please talk to him?"

"Steve..." Tony started to sigh but the soldier in front of him continued quickly.

"Just find out why he didn't leave. Make sure he isn't going to go out later."

Tony arched an eyebrow at the pleading face before him.

"You could stop him far easier than me," he pointed out. "Seriously cap that little moment of sensitivity you got out of me there was your quota for the year," Tony crossed his arms defensively although his expression turned sympathetic. "Your softly, softly approach idea might have worked before he found out about you lying to the doctor but he is really mad at you now. You're going to have to actually _talk _to him. _Properly_."

"I can't just walk up to him and tell him I..." the soldier frowned. "Not without... I mean..."

"I'm not telling you to march up to him and tell him you love him," Tony interrupted quietly. "I'm just saying that easing into it with a few good mornings at breakfast time isn't going to work."

Steve's frown deepened, his head bowing. He knew Tony was right but despite all he had just said the thought terrified him. The billionaire waited patiently as Steve took several deep breaths, a long silence falling over the two. Before either could speak up however JARVIS's voice once again filled the room.

"Sir, Miss Potts has asked me to inform you and Captain Rogers that she has booked a restaurant for everyone for this evening at seven pm."

Tony arched an eyebrow.

"For everyone?"

"Yes sir."

"Barton too?"

"Miss Romanov is informing him of the matter now."

"What restaurant?"

"A nice one. No Band t-shirts allowed."

Tony screwed his face up in the general direction of the source of the voice before turning back to Steve.

"Saved by the girls," he commented, looking the soldier up and down. "You'd better go shower. If I'm not allowed to wear my Sabbath t-shirt you're not getting to go out in sweaty gym gear," the billionaire's expression grew serious again. "But you will have to talk to him. After dinner."

Steve's head bowed slightly in agreement before he offered Tony a faint smile.

"Thank you Tony."

Tony returned a sincere smile.

"Anytime cap," he stepped forward, clasping a hand onto each of the soldier's arms. "Just promise me you'll talk to Clint? Don't just bury your head back in the sand."

Steve inhaled deeply but nodded.

"I promise."

"Good," Tony took a step backward, pulling a smirk back onto his lips. "Meet us down in the lobby at six thirty. I'll organise cars."

x-x-x

Steve made his way down to the ground floor of the tower at twenty five minutes past six, freshly showered and dressed suitably for dining out. The long, hot shower had helped to relax him a little but he felt himself growing anxious again as the elevator descended. His talk with Tony had certainly cleared his head but that was not going to make his coming interactions with Clint any easier. The soldier inhaled deeply as the elevator door pinged open. It would be fine. He would start up casual conversation with Clint at dinner and take it from there. Everything would go fine…

"Captain."

Steve focused from his thoughts to see Tony offer him a nod. Returning a small smile he glanced around to find Pepper standing with Jane and Thor, Bruce standing with Tony… and Clint standing off to the side with Natasha. The archer had his back to him but Natasha offered him an unimpressed look – obviously informed of the earlier events. Steve sighed quietly and made his way towards Tony and Bruce. Taking a deep breath he turned to the latter and even though he found a somewhat knowing glint in the doctor's eyes he offered him a calm smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized earnestly. Bruce smiled and waved a hand dismissively.

"Nothing to apologise for."

Tony arched an eyebrow.

"Was starting to think you weren't coming down there."

Steve glanced at his watch.

"I'm not late," he replied with a faint shrug although he understood Tony's thinking. Glancing over in Clint's direction he found the archer and Natasha already heading toward the door, following behind Pepper, Jane and Thor. Tony stepped through between Bruce and Steve, slapping a hand onto each man's shoulder and pulling them along with him toward the door.

"Come on then gentlemen."

Stepping through the doorway Steve found Clint and Natasha already in a car, Thor and Jane in another. Pepper smiled at the three before herself slipping into one of the two remaining cars. Tony gave his companions one last pat on their shoulders before joining Pepper.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me," Bruce commented, heading toward the last car. The soldier smiled faintly, bowing his head and following the doctor. As the procession of cars pulled away from Stark tower, Steve turned to look at the friend sitting next to him in the back seats.

"You knew I was lying the other night didn't you?" he asked quietly. "When I told you why I told Cayden that Clint was seeing someone?"

Bruce could not help but smirk slightly as he returned Steve's look.

"I had my suspicions," he admitted, offering a sincere, understanding smile as the soldier relaxed further still. Obviously the more he discussed the matter the more at ease he grew. "Tony and I were speaking to Clint before you came down. He said that he didn't go back to SHIELD because he considers Cayden to be a friend and he does not want to risk ruining that. Especially not just because he's mad at you," Bruce arched an eyebrow although his expression grew more sombre again. "God knows the both of them could do with a friend within SHIELD."

Steve frowned slightly.

"I know Clint still has problems with a lot of the other agents but Cayden? He's always seemed perfectly happy whenever I've seen him."

"Well like Clint he doesn't let it bother him but from what I've seen he's not popular with the other doctors – he came in just a short while ago pretty much straight to the top of the command chain, it ruffled quite a few feathers. And he doesn't let the agents away with as much as some of the old doctors did," Bruce shrugged slightly. "But like Clint he won't talk about it. He just shrugs," the doctor rolled his eyes before giving Steve a careful look. "I invited him to the party tomorrow - before you told me about your conversation with him. But I did call this morning to make sure he was still coming."

Steve took a quick, deep breath but gave a small nod.

"It'll do him good to get away from SHEILD," he commented as casually as he could. "He looked exhausted the other day and I dare say he hasn't let up much."

Bruce shook his head.

"I don't think he's left medical since those agents came back from Cambodia," he agreed, pursing his lips slightly before continuing. "Natasha was quite keen I make sure he attend too."

Steve took another deep breath.

"Of course she is," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I will try and speak to Clint tonight," a wry smile pulled on his lips. "And apologise to Cayden tomorrow."

x-x-x

Clint stifled a yawn as he held the restaurant door open for Natasha and Jane, Thor taking over with a smirk as he in turn followed Jane.

"Tired?" he asked, falling into step alongside the archer as they followed the women in procession behind Pepper and Tony toward their table. Clint pulled a face.

"A little," he admitted, rolling his shoulders slightly. "I was kinda looking forward to an early night but never mind."

Thor smiled sympathetically, clasping a hand down onto Clint's shoulder.

"Well perhaps it will not be too late a night – Bruce's party is tomorrow after all," he offered Clint a sincere smile. "It is good to see you back friend."

Clint returned the smile.

"Good to _be_ back," he replied, suppressing a frown at his own words. He had not been gone that long - living at the tower had definitely made him soft. The archer paused as the small group reached their table. Thor broke away from the SHIELD agent to pull out a chair for Jane. Further around the table Tony did the same for Pepper. Clint met Natasha's gaze, arching an eyebrow dubiously as Natasha smirked at him, tilting her head toward the free chair next to Jane. Rolling his eyes he stepped forward and pulled the chair back.

"Thank you darling," Natasha smiled sweetly. Clint chuckled quietly.

"You're welcome sweetheart," he replied, taking the seat next to her. He glanced to his side as the two remaining seats were filled, blinking in surprise as he found Steve and not Bruce sitting directly next to him. Inhaling quickly he turned his attention back to Natasha, finding the female regarding him with a concerned gaze. Clint waved a hand dismissively although Natasha just arched an eyebrow dubiously.

Within minutes the eight diners had their glasses filled with what Clint could only presume was the restaurants most expensive champagne. The agent had tried to object to his glass being filled, as had Steve and Bruce beside him but the waiting staff were under strict instructions from Miss Potts.

Clint sighed quietly, reaching for the glass of water that thankfully had also been poured as he cast his eyes over the menu - which he could not make head nor tail of. Even with the English translation he was not entirely sure what any of the dishes involved. He turned toward Natasha in the hope she knew but the female was deep in conversation with Jane. Clint took some consolation - albeit only very little - that Thor, sitting on the other side of Jane, looked just as perplexed by the ridiculously fancy menu as he felt.

"How did your mission go?"

Clint blinked in surprise and looked back round to find Steve turned slightly toward him. The archer gave a faint one shouldered shrug and returned his attention to the menu.

"It went to plan," he replied flatly. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement that looked like Steve fiddling with his own menu but he did look properly.

"We were all worried about you while you were gone," the soldier continued after a short pause. "Especially after what happened to the other agents."

Clint bristled.

"I might not have the skill set the rest of you have but I can look after myself," he muttered, still refusing to look round.

"No, I didn't mean..."

"Excuse me sirs," one of the waiting staff appeared over their shoulders. "Can I take your order?"

Clint turned his attention quickly to the waiter behind him, pointing at something on the menu - none the wiser to what he was ordering. The archer suppressed a smirk as around the table from him he heard Thor's voice ask for _the plate with the most meat on it._

The waiter turned to Steve although he was not in a better position than Clint regarding the menu.

"I think you'd like that one," Bruce said quietly, pointing out a meal. Steve smiled gratefully and turned to the waiter, giving a small nod to confirm the choice. The soldier looked back toward Clint but the archer had turned further toward Natasha, not quite sitting with his back to him but the body language was clear enough. With a quiet sigh he reached out for his glass of water. Taking a sip he met Tony's gaze across the table. The billionaire's lips curled into a smile that said _I told you so _but not in his usual arrogant manner, a genuinely sympathetic hint to his expression. Steve gave a small nod of acknowledgement, bowing his head again. He had not expected any other reaction from the archer.

But he was surprised by how much it pained him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**: A shorter wait this time but that was not difficult! Just over my self imposed one week target but I like to think it was worth the wait…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Clint stifled yet another yawn as he picked absently at the food on his plate. A good ten minutes after it had been brought to the table and he still did not know exactly what he had ordered. It was not that he did not like the food in front of him – it was tasty enough – he just was not in the humour for fancy food.

"What do you have anyway?" Natasha suddenly leant towards him, narrowing her eyes slightly as she inspected his meal. Clint arched an eyebrow and scooped a mouthful onto his fork, holding it towards Natasha, the female leaning forward and taking the food into her mouth. Her head nodded approvingly. "That's nice," she frowned slightly as she looked down at the archer's plate. "You don't like it?"

Clint sighed wistfully.

"I spent thirty two hours up a tree dreaming of a bacon-cheeseburger," he replied, quietly enough to make sure Pepper would not hear. Natasha smirked.

"Pepper ruin all your great plans for the evening?" she asked, taking some more of Clint's food with her own fork. Clint pouted slightly.

"Yup."

"Well how about I get you a cheeseburger for your lunch tomorrow? Before the party?" Natasha pointed her fork towards Clint's plate. "But for now – eat your dinner."

Clint's eyebrow arched in amusement as Natasha returned her attention back to her own dish. Next to her Jane looked between the two thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry, but are you two…" she gestured loosely between the two SHIELD agents.

"Married?" Clint asked, his lips quirking into a smirk. Natasha chuckled quietly.

"We are married. But we are not together," she offered her fellow agent a quick smirk before turning her attention more fully to Jane to explain – in more detail than perhaps Clint would have liked – the ins and outs of their love lives, in particular the disaster that was Clint's unwavering feelings for the soldier sitting next to him.

x-x-x

With dinner finished the group stood to take their leave. To his side Steve saw Clint pull back Natasha's chair for her, offering her a mocking bow. The female rolled her eyes and turned to continue conversation with Jane. Steve took a deep breath and moved to step up to he archer but Pepper beat him to it.

"Is everything alright Clint?" she asked. "I noticed you didn't eat much?"

Clint returned a reassuring yet slightly guilty smile.

"Everything's fine, it's just after being away and travelling - it just wrecks your appetite. Sorry."

Pepper nodded in understanding.

"Oh of course," Pepper smiled. "As long as nothing's wrong."

"Nothing some sleep won't fix."

"Good," Pepper's head turned briefly in Tony's direction as he spoke with Thor, a smirk pulling on her lips. "I'm going to need all the help I can get to keep an eye on Tony tomorrow."

Clint chuckled.

"I'll be well rested to help babysit Tony," he assured her. Pepper smiled warmly with a final nod. Steve got ready to move forward upon Pepper's departure but to his surprise the female turned to the soldier instead.

"Are you all settled in to the tower?" she asked kindly. Steve could not help but return a smile even as disappointment clenched his chest as Clint slipped away into Thor and Tony's company.

"Yes, I'm all settled, thanks..."

x-x-x

Steve paused briefly as the elevator door pinged open, signalling his arrival on the 10th floor. Clint's floor. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the elevator, turning to his right as JARVIS had previously instructed him. Making his way down the corridor the soldier found the room he was looking for, relieved to find the door ajar. Knocking gently he eased the door open the rest of the way. The figure within the room turned but quickly looked away with a scowl.

"Would have thought you'd have gone home by now," Clint muttered. Steve could not help but frown slightly at the hostile reception but he knew he deserved it.

"I actually moved in to the tower when you were away."

"Oh," a quiet sigh escaped the archers lips before he turned back to face the soldier. "Were you needing something?"

Steve gave a small nod.

"I noticed you didn't eat much at dinner and I overheard you telling Natasha you were craving a bacon cheeseburger..."

Clint blinked in surprise as the soldier produced a plate with a large burger, garnished with salad and accompanied by a bowl of wedges. Crossing his arms defensively he arched an eyebrow at the soldier.

"Is this supposed to be a peace offering?"

Steve offered a meek smile.

"It's supposed to be a start," he replied, looking back at Clint sincerely. "I don't want us to be fighting."

Clint's expression softened slightly although he remained silent for a long moment. Finally he let out a quiet sigh, shuffling backward on the cushions to sit back against the edge of the nest, leaving a large space in front of him.

"Well obviously _I_ don't wanna be fighting either," the archer mumbled, gesturing for the other man to join him. Steve smiled faintly and made his way over to the nest, handing Clint the plate as he clambered onto the cushions opposite the archer. Clint laid the plate down beside him, picking up the burger, his lingering hunger flaring up at the sight and smell of food. Quickly he glanced over at the soldier. "Don't tell 'Tasha 'bout this. She's trying to enforce a _no food in the nest_ rule."

Steve chuckled quietly.

"I won't say anything."

Clint looked up again, swallowing his first mouthful.

"This is really good, thank you," he said before he took another bite. Steve gave a small nod, his smile remaining.

"Glad you like it," he replied, shaking his head at himself internally. He found himself feeling so comfortable now in the archer's presence (albeit still nervous as Hell) he wondered how he had felt so awkward before. "So this is the infamous nest eh?" he looked around at the array of cushions and pillows. "It's comfortable."

Clint smirked.

"Yeah, Tony did good," he inhaled deeply and arched an eyebrow at the soldier. "Did he do anything crazy on your floor?"

Steve chuckled quietly.

"No actually. I was expecting red, white and blue _everywhere_ but it's actually quite... homely," the soldier smiled. "There's some red, white and blue obviously but not too much. He's put up lots of pictures of old New York and more modern pictures too," Steve's eyes glazed over slightly. "I try not to dwell too much on the past but... he's struck the perfect balance I think."

"Yeah, Stark does actually have a heart," Clint smiled, continuing to eat his much appreciated burger. "He obviously put a lot of effort into the decorating. Or the design at least."

Steve chuckled as a picture of Tony standing with a paint brush popped into his head.

"So is there a web-shaped hammock in Natasha's rooms then?"

Clint smirked but remained silent for a moment as he finished chewing.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I'm not allowed on her floor."

"Really?" Steve blinked in surprise. Clint nodded, glancing up quickly before dropping his gaze again.

"I'm not allowed on her floor but she can come and go here as she pleases," the archer shrugged, forcing a smirk although there was an anxious hint to it. "That's how this marriage works."

x-x-x

Natasha's fingers tapped impatiently against her crossed arms as she waited for the elevator to descend. Finally she stepped out, quickly making her way into the kitchen.

"Why won't JARVIS let me go onto Clint's floor?" she demanded of Tony as he sat at the table with Bruce. The billionaire looked up at her with a bemused expression.

"I am quite sure I have no idea what goes through JARVIS's... head," Tony waved a hand absently. Natasha's eyebrow arched.

"You _made_ his head," she pointed out but Tony just shrugged. With an unimpressed sigh she looked between Tony and Bruce. "Where is everyone else?"

"Pepper is working," Tony paused briefly and rolled his eyes. "And Thor and Jane are having an early night 'cause Jane's _tired_."

Natasha gave a small nod.

"And captain?"

Again Tony shrugged although a knowing smirk pulled on his lips.

"Disappeared a while ago with a bacon cheeseburger."

Natasha's eyebrow arched as she glanced up toward the roof. Had… surely not…

x-x-x

Clint glanced up again as he bit into the burger, waiting to see Steve's response to his comment on his marriage to Natasha. He fully expected to see disapproval on the old fashioned Christian's face but to his surprise Steve chuckled.

"Yeah, you can tell who's in charge between you two," he commented lightly. Clint returned a meek smile, not really sure what to say. Perhaps he and Steve could finally become friends again? He had missed being able to talk to him…

"So cap, what you been up to since… Loki?" the archer forced another smirk. He noticed Steve's gaze dropped guiltily for a moment as he shrugged.

"Not much," the soldier admitted. "I've just been spending time in the gym and sketching. And Tony gave me the Lord of the Rings books which are taking a while to get through."

Clint scoffed.

"Rather you than me. The films are long enough, thanks," he finished his food and offered another grateful smile. "That was really good, thank you."

"Glad you enjoyed it. And good to see your appetite back," Steve returned a smile as Clint reached behind him to put the empty plate on a nearby shelf. As his arm stretched the sleeve of his t-shirt rolled up, revealing the wound on his upper arm which by now had gone a wonderful mix of red and purple under the steri-strips. Steve moved forward slightly, his gut reaction to reach out but he held back although his brow furrowed concernedly. "What happened to your arm?"

Clint sat back normally, a slightly confused expression pulling on his face before he followed Steve's gaze to his arm.

"Oh… I was attacked by a parachute bag."

Steve's eyebrows rose.

"A parachute bag?"

"Why does no-one believe me?" Clint sighed. "A parachute bag fell out of a storage compartment and tried to take my arm with it. Really it looks worse than it is."

"Hmmm…" Steve did not look convinced. This time he did lean forward to have a closer look although he was not too close to the archer. "Has someone had a look at it?"

Clint took in a deep but silent breath.

"Cayden cleaned it up and covered it and _fuck you Steve_!" the SHIELD agent clambered quickly out of his nest, crossing his arms angrily as Steve's face clouded over. The soldier schooled his face but not quickly enough. "You really think we can be friends if you still can't deal with..." Clint shook his head helplessly, angry at himself for letting himself believe the other man had changed. "Ugh!"

"No Clint, wait!" Steve too quickly clambered from the nest as Clint started to walk away. "I didn't..."

"Not that it's any of your business," Clint interrupted, turning back round sharply. "But there is _nothing_ going on between me and Cayden. We're just friends."

"I know, I di..."

"I mean what do you expect Steve?" Clint's voice was as much tired now as it was still angry. "Am I supposed to just stay single for the rest of my life? Is that the only way we can be friends?"

"No! Clint I..."

"Really? 'Cause your face when I said about Cayden - _doctor Cayden_ - just giving me _medical_ _attention_ was bad enough."

"That wasn't… I mean I didn't…"

"What the hell would you be like if I brought a guy home, eh?"

Steve could not help his face from darkening at the idea, which only served to infuriate the archer more, his jaw clenching and shoulders tensing.

"Clint, _listen_," the soldier begged. "I ju…"

"I know you disapprove Steve but I can't spend the rest of my life moping around after you!"

"I don't disapprove!"

"Then why did you tell Cayden that I was seeing someone?"

"Because I was jealous!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**: First off I _swear _I did not mean to end the chapter where I did but it's bed time and I will not see my laptop for the next two or three days so it's this or nothing! Enjoy. No pressure…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Silence fell. Clint blinked, his brow furrowing slightly.

"You…" he eventually responded quietly. "You were what?"

"I…" Steve paused, taking in a sharp breath. He felt like the air had been knocked out of his chest. Suddenly facing the point of no return the soldier found himself at a loss for words, all his old fears and doubts resurfacing. "I just… I can't do this."

Clint offered no objection as Steve turned away quickly and left, his head still trying to process what he thought the other man had said. What he _had _said. What Clint _thought_ he had said...

x-x-x

"Sir," JARVIS's voice interrupted the casual conversation in the kitchen. "Captain Rogers has returned to his floor."

Tony rolled his eyes as Natasha tilted her head toward him.

"You were spying on them?"

The billionaire returned an innocent expression.

"I simply asked JARVIS to let me know if the good captain backed out," he replied as he clambered to his feet. "So I can go and knock some sense into the pair of them."

Natasha arched an eyebrow but let Tony go without further comment.

x-x-x

The archer leant back against the wall behind him, his head bowing slightly before a voice tore him from his thoughts.

"What happened?" Tony asked quietly from the doorway. Clint blinked and looked up but he quickly pulled a scowl onto his face.

"Nothing," he replied with a nonchalant shrug. Tony arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Lets see now - Steve comes up here with a hand-made cheese and bacon burger because he overheard you saying you wanted one and he wanted to make peace," Tony gestured to the empty plate across the room. "And now he's retreated back to his floor and you're standing down here with a face like thunder," Tony's expression softened slightly as Clint's scowl faltered. "What happened?"

Clint sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly in a sort of defeat.

"It was fine until I mentioned Cayden giving me medical treatment earlier," he grumbled. Tony's eyes widened slightly.

"You didn't say you were hurt!"

Clint rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hurt," the archer sighed again and rolled his sleeve up at Tony's dubious expression. "Didn't even need stitches. Fury just sent me to medical to be an ass. Natasha probably told him to."

Tony nodded slowly.

"And Dr McSmirky was there to patch you up?"

Clint bristled slightly.

"Yeah."

"And that's how you found out about Steve telling him you were dating someone?"

The scowl returned.

"Yeah."

"And Steve... didn't look terribly impressed when you mentioned Cayden?"

The scowl deepened.

"I'm willing to play nice in the team but we can't be friends if he's gonna freak out every time I bring up a guy," Clint stated firmly. Tony gave an understanding nod.

"That's fair," he agreed. "Did he tell you _why_ he told Cayden you were seeing someone?"

Clint's expression faltered for the briefest moment.

"No," he replied bluntly but Tony noticed the uncertainty flickering in his eyes. He could not blame the archer. Years of being un-loved had made it hard for him to trust anyone let alone believe someone might actually care for him. It had taken an inter-galactic battle and several weeks of spending time as a team for Clint to even start to feel completely settled and several more before he could feel truly like he had made friends.

"Well I'm sure he had his reasons."

Clint scoffed.

"Yeah - he's a judgmental, homophobic ass."

Tony's eyebrow arched.

"Is that not a bit harsh?" Tony held up a hand as Clint's mouth opened to object. "I know I always tease him about being the ninety-five year old virgin but really you have to remember he's only lived twenty-four of those years. Mostly in a time when you didn't really talk so frankly about relationships - certainly not between two men."

"I know he's from a _different_ _time_," Clint grumbled.

"And remind me how old _you_ were when you finally let a guy convince you to go on a date?"

"I need to stop telling you shit when I'm drunk," the archer scowled heavily, crossing his arms defensively as Tony continued to look at him expectantly. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just saying - how would you have reacted if one of your friends admitted to having feelings for you when you were just a little younger than Steve?" Tony replied calmly. Clint's fists tightened under his crossed arms as he inhaled deeply.

"I didn't really have friends when I was that age," he replied tightly. Anything resembling friends he _did_ have would have beaten him black and blue if they ever found out he had been harbouring feelings for another man. Tony's eyebrow arched.

"I'm just saying _hand-made burger_. Made from scratch," the billionaire shrugged slightly. "He's trying. Maybe you need to meet him halfway."

Clint's frown did not diminish any as Tony offered him a parting smile and turned to retreat out of the door. For what felt like an eternity the archer stared after the retreating figure although in reality it was just a few minutes before a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Letting his arms fall to his side Clint made his way out into the hallway. Reaching the elevator he waited for the carriage to arrive back on his floor, having dropped Tony off wherever he had decided to retreat back to. Taking a deep breath as the doors opened, he stepped inside and spun round to face outward again.

"Steve's floor please JARVIS."

"I'm sorry Agent Barton," JARVIS's smooth voice replied. "But Captain Rodgers has asked that he not be disturbed."

Clint sighed quietly, glancing up in the direction of the floor above.

"Ok, then just let me back out here please," the archer sighed once more as the doors pinged open and he left the elevator. Crossing his arms he once again looked toward the ceiling, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought.

x-x-x

On the floor above Steve paced around his bedroom, unable to stand still and certainly unable to sit down. The soldier could feel frustration building up inside of him and even the hint of hot tears starting to prick at the back of his eyes. Where had his earlier confidence gone? Everything had seemed so simple when he had spoken to Tony and to Bruce and now…

Steve's fist slammed into the nearby wall making a large dent in the plaster. The curse that had left his lips as he had lashed out was quickly followed by another as he surveyed the damage, a shaky hand running through his hair. Letting out a weary sigh, he collapsed back into the seat behind him, burying his face in his hands.

"Well that's not very fair, what did the wall do to you?"

Steve looked up quickly at the unexpected voice. Swallowing hard he straightened up, blinking rapidly to try and clear the hot sensation still threatening his eyes.

"I told JARVIS I did not want company," the soldier commented quietly. Clint tilted his head to the side slightly in a sort of guilty looking acknowledgement.

"Yeah, he told me. I came up through the vents."

"The vents?" Steve blinked, this time in surprise.

"Yeah…" Clint's lips curled towards the hint of a smile. "For the record Natasha does have a huge web-hammock in one of her rooms."

Despite himself a short, dry laugh escaped Steve's lips as he bowed his head again. Clint took a deep breath, his own gaze dropping.

"I meant it when I said I don't want to be fighting anymore," the archer continued quietly, looking back up. His brows furrowed slightly as he watched the soldier wring his hands, head still down.

"I meant it too," came the soft reply and finally Clint saw it – not the judgmental, homophobic ass he was used to seeing but a man as lost and confused and terrified as he himself had felt a long time ago. The archer took another sharp, deep breath, blinking rapidly as he stared back at the other man. Unable to process his thoughts quick enough he glanced around the room, his eyes now falling on the framed, hand drawn pictures that sat neatly on Steve's bedside cabinet. A picture of Peggy of course, and one of Bucky… and a sketchpad opened at a sketch of Clint.

The SHIELD agent blinked, looking quickly from the sketch to Steve and back to the sketch again. Slowly Clint made his way over to the sketchpad to get a closer look at the detailed drawing. Looking back up he found Steve staring at him with wide eyes. Clint inhaled sharply and stepped toward the other man. Steve blinked rapidly but made no attempt to move away as Clint perched on the small coffee table next to his seat.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you at dinner," Clint started quietly, looking downward although Steve had broken eye contact already anyway.

"I deserved it," Steve admitted. "I _was_ really worried though. And not because I don't trust your abilities. Just… accidents happen."

Clint nodded slowly. He remembered all too well Natasha's recent accident. Looking back up he found Steve still fidgeting, head still bowed.

"Did you mean what you said?" the archer asked uncertainly. "About… why you told Cayden…"

Steve inhaled loudly through his nose but nodded.

"Yes."

Clint too gave a small nod. The archer leant forward slightly, elbows on his knees, clasped hands almost touching Steve's but not quite. Clint swallowed heavily.

"And do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

Clint's brow furrowed ever so slightly in uncertainty but before he could change his mind he leant forward, cupping the soldier's cheek gently, relieved when he did not flinch away.

"Just... hold that thought," he pleaded, leaning closer still, pausing only briefly before brushing his lips softly over Steve's. Pulling back slightly he waited for the rejection but it never came. Encouraged he leant in and brushed Steve's lips again... and again... and again... a faint smile forming on the archer's lips as Steve leant forward to meet him…


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**: This is why I didn't want to finish the last chapter where I did. Completely lost my flow. And how the hell do you follow that last chapter? Short one this time I'm afraid but a) just wanted to finish off the last one and b) it's been so bloody long I needed to post _something_! I will be back shortly (hopefully!) with what I expect will be the final chapter of this and then work begins on the next story... whichever one that may be. I think it's between _Why Doctor Poole Left in Clint's Stitches _(sequel to _Why Clint Has Never Tried it on With Natasha _and _Why Tony Should Not Interfere With Clint's Love Life_) or _Mr Barton's Mistress _(sequel to _Mrs Barton_)…

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Leaning forward Clint tenderly deepened the kiss, his free hand slowly making its way to rest on Steve's side, one of the soldier's own hands slipping gently onto Clint's knee. Reluctantly the archer pulled back, slowly opening his eyes, studying Steve's face.

"I know it's scary," he said softly, stroking a thumb gently over Steve's cheek as he found lingering uncertainty and fear. "Just don't think about anyone else, don't worry about what anyone else might want or think," Clint dared to lean forward again, lips almost touching Steve's. "For once in your life just think about what _you_ want."

For a moment the room fell still and silent before sudden movement from the soldier caused Clint to pull away quickly, an apology ready on his lips but before he could say anything else the archer found himself pulled to his feet, strong arms wrapping around him as he was pulled flush against the taller body in front of him, Steve's lips claiming his. When this time they parted it was Steve who opened his eyes first, his lips curling up slightly at the obviously shocked expression on the other man's face. Slowly Clint's eyes blinked open as Steve's hand ran loosely down his back.

"Now who's the one looking scared?" the soldier asked quietly. Clint's eyebrow arched sheepishly.

"I'm just waiting for you to come to your senses and punch me."

A faint frown pulled on Steve's brow, instinctively pulling the smaller man closer. He may have been told his whole life that this was wrong but as he traced his thumb down Clint's cheek the soldier felt perfectly at ease.

"I _have_ come to my senses," he leant forward and rested his forehead against the archers. "_Finally_."

Clint sighed quietly, leaning into the taller man's hold, happy to remain in silence for a moment, enjoying the feel of Steve's hand gently but securely on his lower back. Finally he pulled back slightly, looking up at the soldier.

"You're sure?" he whispered. Steve smiled and nodded, leaning down.

"I'm sure," he confirmed, brushing his lips over Clint's, running a hand through the archer's hair. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

Clint's brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Bruce's party…"

"Oh, right of course," Steve bowed his head sheepishly. "What about the day after?"

Clint's eyebrow arched as he realised where the solider was going with his question.

"Oh I'm not sure. There's this kinda cute doctor back at SHIELD an…" the archer chuckled as Steve hit him lightly on the shoulder. "I don't have anything planned."

"Well in that case," Steve tilted his head slightly, worrying his lip bashfully. "You wanna do something? I mean… just the two of us? Go see a movie, go out for dinner…"

"A movie would be good," Clint interrupted, dropping his gaze bashfully at his eagerness. "I don't remember the last time I was at the movies."

Steve smiled.

"Movie it is then. And dinner."

Clint nodded slowly.

"Movie and dinner…" he agreed, lips curling into a smile as he leant back up to bring them towards Steve's, arms wrapping around the taller man's shoulders. "Can't wait."

x-x-x

The kitchen was silent bar for the occasional clink of Bruce placing his cup of coffee back on the table. Opposite him Natasha sat flicking casually through a magazine, occasionally picking up pieces of chocolate from a broken up bar next to her. Tony sat at the head of the table, seemingly innocently working away on the tablet in his hand. His mouth was only half open when one of Natasha's chocolate pieces hit him on the head.

"Don't even think about it," the female muttered, continuing to flick through her magazine. Tony scowled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. Natasha's eyebrow arched as the billionaire looked upward toward the roof.

"You cannot ask JARVIS to spy on them," she stated firmly. Tony crossed his arms and pulled a face.

"Spy on who?" he asked innocently as Natasha just rolled her eyes. "I was just going to ask JARVIS where the elevator is."

Natasha looked up at the billionaire with an unconvinced look but waved a hand dismissively.

"Ask away then," she sighed. Tony screwed up his nose at the agent – albeit only when her gaze was returned to her magazine – before looking upwards.

"JARVIS, where did the elevator go after I got off it down here?"

"Agent Barton's floor sir."

Tony smirked smugly.

"And then where did it go?"

"Nowhere sir. It is still at agent Barton's floor."

Tony's smirk faded.

"What? But... I..." the billionaire clamped his mouth shut under a reproachful look from Natasha. Letting out a heavy, dramatic sigh he clambered to his feet.

"Don't interfere again Tony," Natasha warned. Tony huffed.

"I have no intention of interfering. No more Tony interfering – ever. I am going to my lab."

Natasha and Bruce simply watched as Tony stomped out of the room, muttering loudly about the perfectly good waste of his sensitivity and good advice. Once he was out of earshot Natasha chuckled and looked up to the roof.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Agent Romanov?"

"Is Agent Barton still on his floor?"

A brief pause followed. Bruce gave Natasha a half amused half scolding look to which the female shrugged with a grin.

"He is not on his floor."

"Hmmm," Natasha smirked, quirking an eyebrow at Bruce before returning her attention back to her magazine. "I wonder where he could possibly be?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note**: So – this was gonna be the last chapter but a) it hit over 1800 words and it's nowhere near done and b) it's been a while since I've posted. So there will be a chapter 22. Woo hoo. (By the way – I wrote a large chunk of this on my phone while at the garage waiting for my car to be serviced so if I have missed any predictive text typos (I did notice an "army" instead of "brow" – took me a moment to figure out what the hell that was about!) I apologise profusely.

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Steve sat in the large chair by his bookcase, the same chair into which he had pulled Clint the night before. When the soldier had first moved into his rooms he had rolled his eyes at the size of the furniture Tony had lavished his floor with but as he had sunk into the large cushions with Clint Steve had to say he no longer had any complaints. The two avengers had talked and talked and… _kissed_… until the archer had finally fallen asleep, exhausted from his SHIELD mission. Steve leant his head against the back of the chair as his gaze lingered on the archer sleeping soundly on his bed – carefully laid down there the night before – unable to keep the smile from lingering on his lips.

The smile widened as the figure on the bed stirred. Blearily Clint's eyes blinked open, darting around quickly as he found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. His expression settled as his gaze fell upon Steve, a sheepish smile taking over his lips instead.

"Morning…" he offered tiredly, stretching his rested limbs, pulling himself into a seating position. Steve returned a warm smile, leaning forward in his seat.

"Good morning," he replied. Clint rubbed at his face, swinging his legs off the bed to face Steve.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, pulling a face. "You should have woken me."

"Nonsense," the soldier clambered to his feet and made his way toward the bed, sitting down carefully next to the archer. "You spent two days up a tree – you clearly needed the sleep."

"Yeah but…" the objection was cut off by Steve's lips softly claiming his. A sheepish grin pulled on the soldier's lips as he pulled back.

"Good morning," he smiled. Clint chuckled quietly.

"You said that already," he commented, leaning in for another kiss, running his fingers into the soldier's hair. "And here was me thinking you'd come to your senses by morning."

Steve frowned slightly.

"I told you - I _have_," he leant forward for another kiss, hoping it would be convincing. Clint's eyebrow arched.

"You know SHIELD have got highly trained shrinks, maybe you sh..." the archer chuckled, lips breaking into a grin as Steve punched him lightly on the arm. Running a hand down Clint's arm Steve's face grew solemn.

"I am sorry. The way I've behaved the last..."

"You said all that last night!" Clint interrupted.

"I know but..." this time it was Clint's lips cutting off Steve's objections. The soldier laughed quietly as they parted, giving a single nod of agreement to cease his apologies. Indeed the night before he had explained everything to the archer, told him the full story like he had told Tony. Although Clint had widened his eyes at how long Steve had been hiding/fighting his feelings - and had outright screwed up his face when Steve mentioned believing he and Natasha had been a couple - the archer had been very understanding. He had blinked in surprise and even laughed quietly upon hearing that Tony and Bruce both already knew but again he had not been angry.

A brief silence fell as the two avengers sat on the edge of the bed, Steve's arm resting around Clint's back as Clint's fingers traced over the soldier's other arm.

"What time is it?"

Steve looked over his shoulder at the clock he was obscuring from Clint's view.

"Breakfast time," the soldier looked back to Clint. "I guess we should probably head down?"

"Yeah," Clint nodded in agreement, reluctantly pulling away from the other man, worrying his lips anxiously. "What about Tasha and Thor?"

Steve frowned slightly at the almost inaudible question.

"What about them?"

"Well they don't know about..." a hand was gestured loosely between the two. "Actually Tony and Bruce don't know anything has actually happened either so if you wanted to w..."

This time Steve's hand clamped over the archers mouth.

"They'll find out eventually - why not this morning?" he removed his hand from Clint's mouth, running his fingers through the archers hair instead. "I know I had a little freak out last night when I came to see you but I was fine when I was speaking to Bruce and Tony."

Clint smiled.

"Breakfast then?"

Steve nodded, climbing to his feet and pulling Clint to his.

"Breakfast."

x-x-x

Natasha's fingers drummed lazily on the table, her other hand wrapped around a hot mug of coffee she occasionally took a sip from. Bruce looked up from his paper.

"You think Tony's still grumbling?"

Natasha chuckled.

"Probably," she replied, rolling her eyes. Bruce glanced upward, silently wondering if and when they might have company for breakfast before returning his attention to his paper.

"Happy birthday doc!" a hearty slap on the back tore Bruce's attention away from the article he had become engrossed in. Turning round in his chair he found Clint standing behind him, with Steve standing in turn just behind the archer.

"Happy birthday Bruce," the soldier smiled.

"Thank you," the doctor returned the smile, glancing between the two. There was a brief pause - noticeable but not uncomfortable - before Steve turned toward Clint.

"Coffee?"

The archer nodded, taking a seat next to Natasha. The female turned toward him with an arched eyebrow.

"Well you two appear to have made your peace," she commented innocently although the gleam in her eyes was anything but.

"You could say that," the archer shrugged as Steve took the seat next to him on the opposite side of Natasha, laying the two mugs of coffee - courtesy of the JARVIS controlled coffee machine that knew each avengers particular tastes - down on the table before slipping a now free hand onto Clint's back, the archer turning slightly and leaning into the touch. Natasha chuckled, raising her mug in a sort of mock toast.

"Well it's about damned time," she stated flatly although her lips curled into a grin. Clint shrugged faintly as Steve dropped his head sheepishly.

"I am to blame for that," he admitted. Clint turned a warning look to the soldier, eyebrow raised pointedly. Upon receiving a smile of apology the archer turned back to the table, twisting slightly to rest his leg on the crossbar of Steve's chair, leaning more now toward the soldier. A faint frown pulled on Steve's brow as he looked past Clint to Natasha thoughtfully. "You don't seem too surprised."

Natasha smirked at the comment.

"I'm female," she shrugged absently. "Pepper knows too."

Steve's eyes widened slightly but he smiled faintly.

"Was I the last to know?" Clint grumbled although his lips curled into a smile as he took a sip of his coffee. "So where is Tony?"

Natasha scoffed.

"He was last seen sulking off to his lab bitching about you two," she replied, reaching out for a pancake from the plate in the centre of the table.

"Bitching about us?" Clint too leant over the table, grabbing a small plate and a handful of pancakes and laying it between himself and Steve.

"Apparently all of his _good_ _advice_ _and_ _sensitivity_ was wasted last night since the elevator went up to your floor but then never went anywhere," Bruce explained. Clint glanced over his shoulder at Steve.

"Ok that one's my fault," he admitted. Steve chuckled.

"Well I did tell JARVIS not to let the elevator up to my floor," he pointed out. Clint's eyebrow arched, lips curling upward.

"Good point," he conceded. "Your fault then."

Not for the first time Steve punched the archer lightly on the arm, earning yet another chuckle. Before he could offer an actual reply however another voice boomed into the room from behind the two.

"Steve has confessed his own true feelings finally!" a strong hand slapped each onto Clint's left shoulder and Steve's right as Thor stepped up behind them. "This is a joyous day."

Behind the Norse god Jane rolled her eyes and gently led Thor away from the startled pair.

"Happy birthday doctor Banner," she smiled politely at Bruce.

"Please, call me Bruce," the doctor returned the smile. Thor's expression furrowed guiltily.

"Of course, I wish you the happiest of birthdays," it was Bruce's turn for a hearty slap on the back. The doctor chuckled.

"Thanks."

Thor grinned and turned toward the nearby counter, grin widening as he found a plate of freshly heated pop-tarts, courtesy of JARVIS.

"Miss Foster, what food and beverage would you care for?" the voice that the rest of the towers occupants were more than used to startled the scientist.

"Eh... just a white coffee thanks," she replied, blinking in surprise as a mug was lowered from the coffee maker.

"There's plenty pancakes over here if you'd like," Natasha pointed out. Jane returned a grateful smile, retrieving her coffee and making her way to the table. With everyone settled again Thor returned his attention to Clint and Steve.

"So when did this joyous turn of events transpire?" he asked before stuffing more pop tarts into his mouth.

"Last night," Clint admitted. Steve arched an eyebrow sheepishly.

"You'd already figured me out too huh?"

The blonde swallowed, picking up another tart.

"Loki told me you returned Clint's feelings," he replied, the tart in his hand disappearing into his mouth. Everyone's eyes widened - Steve looked purely surprised, Clint looked surprised with the usual anger that followed Loki's name, Bruce looked as surprised as Steve, Natasha was both surprised and somewhat amused while Jane looked at her boyfriend in mild horror.

"Loki _what_?" Clint snapped. Thor looked over at the two guiltily before looking to Jane who simply arched an eyebrow pointedly. Clearly the couple had discussed this matter.

"I was chastising my brother for what he did to you," Thor gestured toward Clint. "After he specifically told Steve it was he who had your affection. He eventually snapped that he knew not what the problem was since Steve returned your feelings."

Clint scowled, arms crossing as Steve shifted slightly.

"Loki knew?"

"Loki knows everything," Clint grumbled, shoving some pancake into his mouth. Thor offered the pair an apologetic smile.

"I am truly sorry I said nothing earlier," he said. "I discussed the conversation with Jane and she said it was best not to tell you."

Another horrified look was turned by said female toward her boyfriend.

"We want these guys to like me Thor!" she mumbled before looking over to Steve and Clint. "I'm sorry, from an outside view I thought it best that you worked things out yourselves."

Clint's shoulders relaxed slightly.

"You're right, being outed by Loki is not fun," the archer admitted, looking back to Steve again, managing a faint smile. Steve returned the smile, squeezing his knee gently. Thor smiled in relief and returned his attention to breakfast.

"So is everything ready for this awesome party Tony promised?" Clint asked. Natasha scoffed.

"_Pepper_ has everything under control - except Tony," the female assassin smirked. "He's _your_ responsibility," her eyebrow arched "Whenever he decides to show up."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note**: I am a terrible, terrible author. I can only apologise (again!) for the unacceptable delay. But here it is. The end… Thank you _so _much to everyone who has read this and especially to those who have written kind reviews. I will see you all at the next story – which will either be a sequel to _Why Tony Should Not Interfere With Clint's Love Life _(_Why Doctor Poole Gave Agent Barton an Extra Check Up)_ or a sequel to _Mrs Barton _(_Mr Barton's Mistress_).

**Disclaimer: **Don't have anything to do with Marvel and their wonderful play-land of creations … sigh…

**Knowledge**

Tony gave a satisfied nod as he laid the prototype arrow down on the bench next to him. Hawkeye would have a lot of fun with this one - not that he deserved it. With a faint scowl the billionaire turned his eyes upward.

"JARVIS? Elevator report?"

"The elevator has returned to the communal floor after collecting Thor and Miss Foster sir."

Tony pouted.

"So the elevator hasn't been back to Barton's floor since I came down here last night?"

"That is correct."

Tony sighed dramatically.

"What time is it JARVIS?"

"Nine thirty sir."

Tony's eyebrow arched.

"Better go say happy birthday to the big guy then. And get coffee."

By the time Tony reached the elevator area the carriage already sat open and waiting for him. Stepping in he turned briskly to face back outwards as the door closed, tapping his fingers absently against his leg. Now that he had stopped tinkering in his workshop his brain was slowly starting to succumb to his need for sleep. Even in the short time it took for the elevator to reach the communal floor his thoughts had turned purely to coffee.

x-x-x

Clint stretched his free arm leisurely, his other arm resting comfortably against the soldier sitting next to him.

"I suppose I should go and fetch Tony," the archer commented although he made no effort to move. Natasha waved a hand absently.

"Leave him to simmer. He'll ju..." her eyebrow arched gleefully as said billionaire shuffled into the kitchen from the door across the room, at the opposite side from where Thor and Jane had entered and from where she, Clint and Steve sat. "Speak of the devil."

Tony did not even bother to look over.

"I am far more handsome than the devil ms Romanov," he replied flatly, taking the coffee JARVIS made for him. Turning on his heel he turned to head toward the door again. Half way through the doorway however he stopped dead. For a long moment he stood silently.

"Agent Barton," he spoke finally. Clint's eyebrow rose slowly.

"Mr Stark," he managed to reply in an even tone. Suddenly the billionaire spun round, blinking rapidly as he looked between Steve and Clint.

"But... the..." Tony gestured wildly between the two. "The elevator never moved!" an accusing finger was pointed toward Clint. "It dropped me off and then went back up to your floor and then _it_ _never_ _moved_! It hasn't been back to your floor since I used it last night," again the billionaire's arms waved although somehow no coffee was spilled. "What the hell did you do, climb through the ventilation system?" silence. "You climbed through the vents!"

Clint offered a faint shrug.

"JARVIS wouldn't let the elevator go to the right floor."

Tony scowled and crossed his arms but it was Natasha who spoke first.

"You were ordered to stop sneaking through vents," the female pointed out, narrowing her eyes at the archer. Clint shrugged again with a smirk.

"I thought that only applied at SHIELD."

Natasha arched an eyebrow but let the subject drop. Tony however continued to flail his arms.

"You climbed through the vents? JARVIS! Why did you not tell me about this?"

"You never asked Sir."

Tony turned an incredulous expression upward.

"I did ask!"

"You asked about the elevator Sir. You did not ask for Agent Barton's location or any alternative modes of transportation."

Tony's mouth opened to object but finally he simply let out a huff, slumping down into a seat next to Bruce.

"You are a bad influence on him," he pointed an accusing finger at Clint before grabbing some pancakes off the centre of the table. His hand stopped half way to his mouth however. "Happy birthday big guy."

Bruce smirked as Tony turned a sheepish smile toward the doctor.

"Thank you."

Tony's lips quickly turned into a vastly less sheepish expression, his eyes lighting up.

"Party!" he grinned, turning and launching into a tirade of speech directed at Bruce. Across the table Clint rolled his eyes.

"Good luck babysitting him," Steve's voice ghosted un-expectantly over the archer's ear. Clint turned slightly, offering the soldier an arched eyebrow.

"You're not going to help me?" he asked with a mock hurt expression. Steve smirked.

"I'll think about it," he shrugged. Clint blinked slightly at the playful expression on the soldier's face but his lips too quickly curled into a smile. Steve leant back, his voice rising slightly. "I think I'll go for a jog before this party starts. That ok?"

Again Clint blinked in surprise.

"Sure it's ok," he replied casually. "You don't need my permission."

Steve gave a warm smile and leant forward, quickly capturing the archer's lips before he clambered to his feet. Yet again Clint blinked rapidly. Along the table Natasha also stood.

"I think I'll join you," the female commented. She laughed as Steve's face paled. "Don't worry - I'm just coming along for the company, I won't threaten you," an overly sweet smile complimented a couple of gentle pats on the cheek. "You already know what I'll do to you if you hurt my husband. Now just let me go and get my running shoes."

Steve turned a quick, bemused look to the table.

"Rather you than me cap," Tony commented with an amused glint, taking a sip of his coffee. Steve arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" the soldier pulled a face before shaking his head, offering the group sitting at the table a small wave, giving one last smile in Clint's direction. Everyone at the table bid their own farewells – vocally, with a wave of the hand or with a nod. Of course it was Tony who spoke first once Steve had left the room.

"Well isn't he an affectionate creature," the billionaire turned an amused glance towards Clint. "I think you were more freaked out by that little public display of affection than he was."

"I wasn't freaked out," Clint muttered, shrugging slightly. "It's just… _weird_."

Tony's eyebrow arched mischievously.

"_Weird_ is one word for it…" he grinned, earning a half agreeing, half insulted look from Clint.

x-x-x

Clint sipped on his drink as he glanced around the crowded room from his spot near the bar. Pepper had done a fine job organising Bruce's party – although it was Tony who was swanning around acting as lord of the manor. Overall though said billionaire was behaving himself so the archer left him to it. Clint watched as Tony bounded over to where Bruce stood chatting intently with Cayden – the other doctor having arrived about ten minutes prior.

A small frown pulled on Tony's brow as he approached the two doctors, close enough now to hear what the two were talking about.

"Brucey! Dr McSmirky!" he grinned at both, stepping in between them and placing a hand on each man's shoulder. "No work talk!"

Bruce rolled his eyes as Cayden gave the billionaire a bemused look at his nickname.

"This isn't work talk," Bruce informed Tony. "This is just for fun."

"The two of you are growing viruses for _fun_?" Tony screwed up his face, shaking his head and stepping forward again, letting go of the two and turning to face them. "_Weird_," he sing-songed, sipping on his glass of scotch. He offered the SHIELD doctor an apologetic look. "I'm sorry you'll have to excuse us - I need to introduce the birthday boy to someone."

Bruce opened his mouth to object but Tony had already grabbed his arm. Cayden laughed and gave the doctor a quick wave as he was dragged away. Shaking his head slightly he raised his bottle to his lips.

"Doctor?"

Cayden turned, offering the soldier behind him a smile.

"_Cayden_, please," he shook his head. "For the next thirty-seven hours I am _not_ a doctor."

Steve smiled.

"It is good to see you away from SHIELDs medical wards," the soldier commented. Cayden laughed.

"It is good _to be away_ from SHIELDs medical wards," he conceded, taking a sip of the beer in his hand. Steve chuckled quietly, also taking a sip of his drink before turning an earnest expression towards the doctor.

"I am actually owe you an apology," he admitted. Cayden turned to him with an arched brow, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"You mean for telling me that Clint was taken when he wasn't?"

Steve blinked in surprise but again he laughed, nodding in acknowledgement.

"Who told you?"

"Natasha."

Steve rolled his eyes slightly.

"Of course she did," he muttered although a faint smile pulled on his lips. Cayden shrugged slightly.

"I bumped into her the day Clint was sent away and asked how his boyfriend coped with his missions. She looked confused...for about five seconds."

"Ah..." Steve nodded sheepishly. Cayden took another drink and turned an inquisitive look on the soldier.

"So... Is Clint seeing anyone?" he asked innocently although his eyes sparkled mischievously. Steve bowed his head sheepishly for a moment but he quickly looked back up again.

"He has a date tomorrow actually," the soldier stated, taking a sip of his drink. Cayden chuckled, holding his beer bottle up in a toast.

"Glad to hear it," he smiled as Steve tapped his bottle against Cayden's. "I hope you enjoy yourselves. I look forward to hearing all about it when I have to check on agent Barton's arm," the doctor's smirk faded slightly as he turned a more serious expression to Steve. "You don't mind me being friends with him? Like I said before I ain't interested in more than that if I know he's taken."

Steve raised a hand.

"No, no I like that he has a friend in SHIELD," he replied seriously before arching an eyebrow lightly. "Especially one who can stitch him up. Just hopefully not too often."

A little further along the room Natasha watched the exchange with an amused glint in her eyes, one arm crossed across her chest as she sipped on her drink.

"I believe I only owe you two debts now."

Natasha smirked, casting a quick glance toward director Fury as he slipped up next to her.

"I believe you are right."

Fury's eyebrow rose slightly.

"I don't suppose you had anything to do with that violent parachute?" he asked. Natasha laughed.

"No, no," she shook her head. "If I was going to actually hurt Clint I would have done it when he was on his way home - not heading _into_ the jungle. I was trusting you to think of an excuse to send him to medical all by yourself."

Back across the room Clint looked between where Steve talked with Cayden to where Fury talked with Natasha, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Finally he just gave a small shrug and downed his drink, turning instead to where Tony was starting to make a pest of himself. A lovable, endearing pest – but a pest none-the-less. With a quiet sigh the archer started to head in his direction, sending a mock glower in return to Steve's amused smile…

x-x-x

"Your help with Tony was much appreciated by the way," Clint commented, the elevator door pinging shut behind him and Steve. "Thank you."

Steve chuckled as the elevator started to move.

"You seemed to have everything under control."

Clint crossed his arms and scowled but it quickly broke as Steve stepped closer. His last attempt to look un-amused quickly faded as the soldier leant down and stole a quick but tender kiss.

"Hmmmm… I suppose I did…" the archer smirked as the elevator door pinged open again. A quiet sigh escaped Clint's lips as he looked out to his floor. "Well I guess I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah," Steve nodded, leaning down as Clint leant upward for another kiss. "Good night."

"Night," Clint grudgingly stepped out of the elevator, turning back to wave farewell. A slight frown pulled on his brow as the elevator doors stayed open. Steve's expression quickly mirrored his.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Captain Rogers?"

"My floor please."

"But this is your floor Captain."

Steve arched an eyebrow as he looked upward in the general direction he thought the voice was coming from.

"JARVIS this is _Clint's_ floor," he replied calmly. "Is s…"

"Eh… Steve?" Clint interrupted. The soldier looked over at him questioningly and the archer responded by pointing toward a nearby picture. Steve's brow furrowed again as he recognised it as one of the pictures of old New York from his rooms. Stepping out of the elevator he followed as Clint made his way further down the hall, finding yet more of the pictures that were supposed to be on Steve's floor now hung on Clint's walls. "Eh… JARVIS?"

"Agent Barton."

"Is there anything actually in the floor above this?"

"Not anymore."

It was Clint's turn to arch an eyebrow. JARVIS sounded almost… mischievous. Maybe Tony was right about the AI developing a bit of a cheeky attitude…

Although he would later deny it the archer suddenly let out a quiet yelp.

"What?" Steve asked, suppressing a laugh at the sound. Clint merely stood in a nearby doorway, pointing into the room. Steve walked up and looked over the smaller man's shoulder, unable to help the laugh that escaped his lips. Gone were the green cushions and pillows that had previously made up Clint's nest – the nest was now red, white and blue.

"Tony and I are going to have words in the morning…" Clint grumbled before turning to Steve. "Look, we can move everything back tomorrow if you want. You can sleep in my bed – I'll crash in the nest."

Steve opened his mouth but JARVIS spoke up again.

"Captain Roger's bed has been moved into the room two doors down from where you stand."

"Oh, ok thank you JARVIS," Clint turned a meek, slightly relieved smile on Steve. Tony had not got _too_ carried away with his re-arranging of the living quarters. After all, they had not even been on a proper date yet. Steve's smile mirrored that of the archers.

"Well we do already live under the same roof – what difference does it make if I'm the floor above or along the corridor?" he shrugged although Clint could tell he was relieved to still have his own room. For the time being at least.

"True," Clint agreed, stepping closer to the soldier. "Well… I guess I'll say goodnight. Again."

Steve smiled.

"Good night," he leant down and stole another kiss, pulling away slowly. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

Clint returned the smile.

"Me too."


End file.
